Amor a segunda vista
by Nuharoo
Summary: Graduarse con honores de Oxford, una de las universidades mas prestigiosas del mundo, fue pan comido. Mudarse a Estados Unidos junto a sus padres y ser una gran abogada protectora de las causas sociales, fue fácil. Pero trabajar para Naruto Uzumaki, aquel infantil, irresponsable e irritante hombre, era simplemente imposible/ Adaptación de la pelicula. UA
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me entretengo escribiendo e inventando ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1 <strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Soy abogada y no acostumbro a defender así mis casos —grite a todo pulmón, sentada en medio de la calle. Algo nada propio considerando mi origen.

—¡Señorita quítese de ahí, estoy perdiendo mi paciencia! —gritaba un obrero al ver que cumplía mi cometido de detener su trabajo.

—¡No lo haré! —grito con convicción—. Este edificio lleva 50 años aquí y es parte importante de la comunidad. Tiene derecho a ser conservado.

—Se lo advierto y no lo vuelvo a repetir. Tenemos un permiso para derribar el edificio, con o sin usted obstruyendo las maquinas.

—¡Pues inténtelo si se atreve!

—Ya me hartaste. ¡Enciendan las maquinas! —dijo el hombre refiriéndose al resto de los trabajadores listos arriba de sus maquinas. Sorprendida veo como la gran esfera de acero demoledora comenzó a elevarse alertando a los espectadores, acoplados al rededor disfrutando del espectáculo, y de paso a mi misma.

Ocultando mi creciente nerviosismo y temor, muevo mis pies plantándome mas firme sentada en el asfalto, cruzando mis brazos haciendo aun mas evidente mi convicción de no apartarme del lugar. Ciertamente daba miedo, ¡estaba aterraba! Tener una bola de acero gigante meciéndose prácticamente sobre mi cabeza no era para menos. Sin embargo sabia que ese no era el momento de sentir miedo, había protestado contra maquinas y agencias demoledoras miles de veces antes. Que lo hiciera una vez mas, no implicaba un cambio ni una falta de valor.

—¡Demonios! —dijo el obrero—. Apágalo ya. Esta loca no se moverá.

He inmediatamente las maquinas se detienen dejando a los obreros con una mirada de pocos amigos dirigida solo a mi. Pero eso ya no me importo. Había ganado, había impedido que demolieran el edificio. Me sentí tan feliz que podría dar brincos de victoria cual niña de 8 años. No obstante, esa repentina alegría por saberme vencedora, se desvaneció tan rápido como llego cuando divise las patrullas de policía que se colaban lentamente entre la multitud. Después de todo el disturbio publico si era penado por la ley.

«Estoy jodida»

* * *

><p>Tras un arresto nada amable, sacarme un par de fotografías mirando hacia allá y acá, tomar mis datos y llamar a mis padres para que me fuesen a buscar, nuevamente salia a las calles de la ciudad, siguiendo desde atrás los pasos de mis padres, los cuales uno me veía con algo de decepción, mientras madre como siempre me sonreía amable, intentando calmarme ante la severa mirada de padre. Pero no me sorprendía, desde siempre había sido así. El inflexible abogado Hyuuga interpretando su papel de ogro, al lado de la liberal y hippie señora Hyuuga haciéndolas de la salvadora y ocacional hada madrina.<p>

—Se los pagare algún día, lo prometo. —dije apenada, intentando mejorar sus ánimos.

—Descuida cariño, para eso están los padres.

—Si, para sacar a su hija de la cárcel cuando hace otro de sus alborotos. —decía severo mi padre, de larga cabellera negra y mis mismo ojos.

Sintiendome peor que antes, intento desviar mi reprimenda, atrevíendome a preguntar con algo de alegría.

—¿Y, lo derribaron?

Al ver como mis padres se miran entre si, y luego a mi con una mirada que denotaba lastima, supe la respuesta.

Suspire con pesadez. A pesar de todo mi esfuerzo y protesta, igualmente habían demolido el edificio que había intentado preservar intacto de esa maléfica constructora.

—No estoy llegando a la gente, ¿por que no logro que respondan? —me quejo sin contenerme.

—Hija, la corporación Usumaki no es la gente, solo es una maquina insensible de dinero que acapara mas y mas. —dijo firmemente mi madre.

—Quieren expandirse, derribar la plaza Konoha —dijo padre.

—Un momento... ¡¿Mi plaza favorita?! —dije desconcertada al momento que recibía la revista que padre me entregaba.

—Así es, en su lugar pretenden construir un centro comercial.

—N-no puede ser...

sentí como la negatividad me invadía. Ante mis manos estaba un ejemplar de la revista _políticas publicas_, teniendo como encabezado el nuevo proyecto de Usumaki incorp.

—Vamos hija, no te pongas asi —dijo mi madre al ver mi rostro apenado—. Ven con nosotros y discutiremos esto en casa.

—No gracias, estoy sucia y cansada, solo quiero irme a casa... Los veo luego.

Y antes de que algunode los dos agregara algo mas, me retire de su presencia caminado mas rápido que de costumbre.

* * *

><p>Sentada en el tren subterráneo en dirección a mi departamento me permití vagar en el vació por lo que duraba el trayecto a casa.<p>

Simplemente no podía creer que la plaza Konoha, MI querida plaza a la cual le había tomado tanto cariño desde que llegue aquí, seria demolida y reemplazada solo para tener otro de los muchos e innecesarios centros comerciales que habia en la ciudad. Desde que me había mudado desde Inglaterra a Estados Unidos hace ya tres años atrás, esa plaza se había convertido en mi segundo hogar.

Tras haberme graduado de abogada en Oxford, siendo una de las mejores en mi generación, había decidido seguir los pasos de mis dos modelos a seguir: mi padre y mi primo, el primero siendo un profesor de leyes en Harvard y el segundo siendo un galardonado abogado en el medio, ambos decidiendo cambiar su estilo de vida y pais natal, solo para hacer lo que mas les apasionaba. Llegue a Nueva York teniendo el sueño de ser igual a ellos, una abogada hecha y derecha, logrando obtener el puesto en una gran firma a favor de la comunidad y, en palabras de mi primo Neji, ser una abogada de las causas perdidas. Pero mas precisamente ser abogada social/comunitaria, logrando defender aquellos casos de los que nadie quería hacerse cargo por lo reducido del salario o por lo malo del trabajo.

Al expresarle mi deseo a mi madre esta se alegro bastante, viendo que su única hija migraría al mismo país en donde ellos estaban para ser nuevamente una familia; pero caso aparte era mi padre y primo, que no veían otra cosa que "desperdicio de talento Hyuuga" que yo me convirtiera en abogada social. Después de todo, la familia entera, generación tras generación, habían sido excelentes abogados de grandes casos y prestigiosas firmas. No podía esperar que vieran la ayuda comunitaria como otra cosa que no fuera desperdicio o un mero chiste.

Tras bajarme en mi estación y caminar un par de cuadras, ya estaba de regreso en mi humilde departamento, aquel pequeño y acogedor espacio equipado para una sola persona.

Dejando mis cosas tiradas en el sofá de la sala de estar, la contestadora llamo mi atención indicándome que tenia un mensaje sin escuchar. Rápidamente me encamine hacia ella logrando accionar el reproductor, dividiendo mi atención en escuchar el mensaje y prepararme algo de comer.

"Hola amor, soy Kiba —escuche la voz de mi novio en el mensaje grabado—. Lo siento, pero no lograre estar ahi para tu cumpleaños que se acerca. Hay mucha gente nueva que necesita ser capacitada, ademas de nuevas zonas que debemos recorrer. Pero créeme que ese dia especial estaré pensando en ti. Te amo".

«Kiba...» pensé con decepción, sintiendo repentinamente el angustiante y nada agradable sentimiento de soledad.

Hace ya cinco años eramos novios, pero el destino nos tenia preparado cosas distintas a cada uno. Antes de que terminara la universidad, él se embarco con la brigada de _greenpeace _hacia la Antártida, solo para hacer de la tierra un lugar mejor, en donde no hubiese especies sin peligro de extinción ni bahías sucias de desechos toxicos.

Yo le admiraba. No cualquiera se embarca por años dedicándose solo a salvar al mundo y estar en constante movimiento y traslado de un lugar a otro... Pero no por eso dejaba de desear que terminase con eso, solo para escuchar su voz, mirarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo...

Años atrás había llorado innumerables noches por el hecho de no tenerlo conmigo, por extrañarlo y por sentirme como una tonta egoísta en esas circunstancias. Pero ahora... ahora solo me sentía decepcionada y algo indiferente respecto al tema. Le quería si, pero ¿acaso lo amaba?

«¿Pero que estoy pensando?» me reproche. Era Kiba: mi mejor amigo de la infancia, mi compañero, mi novio y en un futuro mi esposo y padre de mis hijos. No podía ser tan egoísta, queriendo apartar su sueño solo para que este a mi lado. «Pero que tonta soy»

Intentando desviar mis pensamientos en torno a Kiba, comencé a preparar la cena, buscando en mi libro de cocina recetas siempre innovadoras y deliciosas... siempre para una persona, dedicándome al mismo tiempo a leer la revista que contenía en primera plana el rostro del empresario Usumaki, mientras debajo de este se titulaba el nuevo proyecto de su empresa a favor de demoler la plaza Konoha. A favor de demoler la misma plaza en donde salia a trotar cada mañana, en donde paseaba después del trabajo, a la cual iba a leer o simplemente a sentarme y observar a las familias reír y jugar con sus pequeños. Aquella misma plaza en la que no me había sentido como una extraña, sino como una ciudadana mas.

Arrugue un poco mi entrecejo leyendo el articulo completo. Miles de veces antes había detenido la demolición de edificios a favor de la preservación, ¿por que esta vez seria distinto?

**.**

**.**

Acostumbrado a las fiestas de gala, al bullicio y sobre todo a la gente, me encontraba de pie sobre un podio, con una gran cantidad de audiencia sentadas en elegantes mesas de cóctel, obsevandome detenidamente. Cualquiera se hubiese intimidado aunque sea un poco ante mi posición. Cualquiera se hubiese intimidado... pero no yo. Postura, imagen y carisma natural eran mis cualidades innatas, cualidades que hacían perfecto juego con todo lo que acarreaba ser la imagen publica de una empresa.

—Cuando me entere que me eligieran hombre del año en el centro medico —comencé mi discurso con gran seguridad—, supuse que era porque habíamos donado millones al pabellón pediátrico. Pero... resulto que me extirparon el apéndice este año, y anestesiado le propuse matrimonio a todas las enfermeras del hospital —sonriendo genuinamente, escucho las risas del publico, incitándome a continuar —. Incluso a atractivos enfermeros también. —mas risas se escucharon ante este ultimo comentario.

Si, esta era la vida de una celebre figura como lo era en esos momentos.

—¿Por que le importa tanto pediatría a Usumaki incorp? — me abordo una periodista una vez baje del podio.

—Los pies son importantes ¿no cree? —contesto con toda la seriedad que puedo—. No es verdad, la pediatría es mas importante que los pies. Usumaki incorp considera que el futuro esta en los niños, y sin ellos no tienen un centro capacitado para atender sus necesidades, pues todos seres historia. —digo ya mas serio, viendo la satisfaccion que mis palabras -o mi voz- le causaban a la periodista.

—Muchas gracias señor Usumaki. —Y sin mas, la bella reportera se retira con una sonrisa coqueta a la cual contesto de la misma manera.

Y es que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, a causar esa impresion en las mujeres... despues de todo puedo ser algo humilde pero no ciego o ingenuo. Era alto, fornido, mi cabellera rubia abundante y desordenada, de ojos azules, algo bronceado y con una sonrisa propia de un modelo de pasta dental. Y para agregarle mas interes a mis atributos -sobre todo para las interesadas en ese tipo de cosas- era heredero de una gran fortuna. En pocas palabras, era imposible no coquetearme, a pesar de ser yo mismo quien lo diga.

Luego de dejar a la reportera con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, comienzo mi recorrido por la elegante estancia, deteniendo mi andar cada cinco segundos para saludar y hacer comentarios con los presentes, todos ansiosos por saludarme. Algunos "hola, ¿como esta?" y otros "que tal, un gusto verle" por aquí y por alla y todos quedaban conformes. Ese era mi ambiente y sabia desenvolverme de maravilla en el.

—Tsunade, directora del hospital. —sin previo aviso veo como una mano se extiende en saludo. Frente a mi se encontraba Tsunade Senju, una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad, rubia, fina y de voluptuosa delantera. La conocí hace ya mas o menos un año, luego del incidente del hospital, topandome con ella ocasionalmente en eventos como estos.

—Tsunade, ¿como estas? Te ves muy bien. —alago.

—No mas que tu —contesto sonriendo con superioridad—. Mi subordinada Shizune quiere conocerte pero es retraída... —dijo dejando sus intenciones al aire.

—Pues adelante, los nervios no me han permitido presentarme debidamente.

—¡Que bien!, no te muevas de aquí.

—Aquí mismo me quedare.

Y antes de ver a la mujer desaparecer entre la multitud, siento como firme agarran mi hombro.

—Oye —era el teme—, tu hermano quiere verte.

Y ante esas palabras me quedo helado, sintiendo una repentina punzada en la cabeza, advirtiéndome de un venidero dolor, ya que eso era Menma Usumaki para mi... un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—¿Ahora?, ¿Esta noche?

—Si, eso me informaron.

—Ella es Shizune. —nuevamente siento como alguien, esta vez Tsunade, toma mi hombro llamando mi atención a la vez que me gira a su dirección. Solo pude sonreir al ver a la hermosura con coloradas mejillas de al frente.

—Buenas noches señor Usumaki. Disculpe las molestias pero ¿me firmaría esto? —dijo la muchacha. Sin saber a que se refería, baje la mirada hasta toparme con su escote en v.

«¿No querrá que le firme eso... o si?»

No es que no me agrade la idea, pero aquí... ante todo el mundo, era algo indebido, ¿no es cierto?

Sin embargo, y antes de que hiciera o pensara algo mas, la joven alza una revista a la altura de su pecho, haciéndome ver en primera plana mi rostro sonriente. Ahora comprendía todo.

—¡Ah, la revista! —casi grito—. Por supuesto que la firmare, de veras. Para la bella Shizune de Naruto Usumaki —dije mientras escribía bajo mi rostro impreso en la portada—. Aquí tienes.

—Muchas gracias señor Usumaki.

—No hay de que. —me despido volviendo hacia mi amigo al margen de la situación de la fangirl—. Hoy no quiero verlo, de veras. No correré a su casa porque él llama... es absurdo. Tendrá que esperar. —dije con firmeza.

—Así se habla dobe. —dijo no muy convencido. Ambos teníamos descendencia japonesa, y a pesar de vivir en Estados Unidos, seguíamos usando algunos modismos orientales, como una especie de lenguaje secreto entre ambos, solo para fastidiar al resto y que no entendieran lo que nos decíamos mutuamente en ciertas ocaciones.

Pero al cabo de unos incómodos segundos, el azabache decidió hablar. —¿Traigo el auto?

—Tsk, si tráelo. —digo con desgana. Y yo que deseaba quedarme al resto de la fiesta.

«¡Maldito seas Menma!»

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos mas tarde y me encontraba a las puertas de la gran casa -por no decir mansión- de mi querido hermano, apenas por dos minutos mayor que yo. Golpeo la puerta con mi característica desgana en estas situaciones y soy atendido rápidamente por la amable ama de llaves.<p>

—Señor Naruto, ¿como esta? —pregunto Rosario al abrirme la puerta, aquella mujer pequeña y regordeta encargada de la casa de mi hermano.

—Hola Rosario. Gusto en verte.

—Lo mismo digo. El señor Menma esta en el gimnasio si gusta verle.

—Gracias, iré en seguida.

Abandonando el vestíbulo e iniciando mi subida por la gran escalera, comienzo a recorrer la casa en busca del cuarto indicado. A pesar de ser prácticamente una mansión en donde cualquiera se perdería sin un guía, la conozco como la palma de mi mano, después de todo, Menma y yo nos criamos aquí.

Sin ninguna dificultad ingreso al cuarto usado como gimnasio y diviso una cabellera negra que subía y bajaba de una barra, dejando ver su trabajado torso y sus anchos brazos.

«Presumido»

—Ah, hermanito, al fin llegas. —dijo al momento que comenzaba con la trotadora. Yo solo me le quede mirando con la ceja alzada, esperando que tocara el tema por el cual me había llamado. No tenia toda la noche para esperar a que terminara con su rutina de ejercicios.

—Naruto...—dijo en tono serio.

«Aquí vamos» pensé hastiado.

—Perdimos el negocio de Weds side solo porque tu jefe de abogados, o debo decir modelo de pasarela, olvido presentar el informe de impacto ambiental. —soltó enojado, sin detener su trote.

—Admito que la ley no es el lado fuerte de Ruby... por eso mismo es que ya no esta.

—¡Claro! No esta porque yo fui quien la despidió, como hice con Matsuri de la universidad Suna, Tiffany de la escuela de leyes local y con Stacy de la escuela de leyes de Internet. —yo solo pude sonreír disimuladamente de manera burlona al escuchar como mi hermano denigraba a todas mis ex abogadas. Si supiera de lo que eran capaces en otros ambitos...

—Naruto, quiero a alguien de Yale, Harvard o de alguna universidad importante, conocida y respetable del mundo. No a... una mujer con un titulo sacado quien sabe de donde y con lindas piernas.

—A las mujeres de ese nivel intelectual les parezco infantil. —dije haciendo un puchero.

—Entonces contrata a un hombre. —contraatacaba mi hermano ya perdiendo su poca paciencia.

—Hmp, no digas tonterías.

—¿Lo dices porque no se acostarían contigo? —dijo en evidente burla. Solo pude suspirar.

—No. Lo digo porque tu y papá serian muy felices.

El ante mi comentario, Menma detiene su trote mirándome con un gesto que bordaba entre lo incrédulo y el enojo—Papá murió hace 12 años.

—Claro, por eso él no puede regocijarse.

Menma solo apreto los ojos en gesto de frustración, volviendo a retomar su trote.

—En fin... Necesitas a alguien que pueda redactar en ves de desvestirse... y que también resuelva lo de tu divorcio. ¿Aun quieres hacerlo?

—Si Shion no se enamora de mi otra vez... o por primera vez... si. —digo enojado al ver tocado ese tema. Odiaba que sacara en cara mi fallido matrimonio con esa mujer. Lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer en mi vida privada era netamente asunto mio.

—Te digo Naruto —dijo retomando mi atención—, contrata un buen abogado para mañana o comenzare a cuestionarme el que tu seas la cara visible de la empresa... hablo en serio.

Y a pesar de no haberme mirado fijamente, note su rostro enojado y su tono amenazante de voz. Claro que conocía a Menma Usumaki como para saber que eso no era un consejo, sino una clara orden.

**.**

**_._**

_Espero les haya gustado :) saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aquella mañana típica de lunes, nerviosa como estaba esperaba a las afueras de la gran empresa con las letras "Uzumaki incorp." frente a mi vista, haciendo trizas y arrugando el periódico que tenia en manos como único respaldo de lo que venia a decir, muestra clara de lo alterada que estaba. Era un verdadero manojo de nervio, siempre era así cada vez que debía ir y hablar a las distintas compañías sobre la nueva obra de demolición o proyecto que atentaba contra lo que yo intentaba preservar y cuidar.

Ciertamente me encontraba algo intimidada, me sentía pequeña, incluso mas allá de mi estatura normal. Me encontraba parada y atenta de no chocar contra todas esas personas de carisimos trajes de ejecutivos, lo suficientemente apuradas como para no notarme, y cuando a ratos lo hacían, me lanzaban una que otra mirada analizadora y discriminativa.

Yo, y a diferencia de todos esos transeúntes, me encontraba vestida lo menos acorde posible. Llevaba una falda larga que si lo fuera un poco mas apegada al piso, me dificultaría aun mas el andar, traía una polera a tirantes no muy descotada y algo holgada, sobre esta un ligero suéter color morado, y para terminar llevaba cargando un morral bastante desaliñado a decir verdad.

Viendome bien, ahora le encontraba algo mas de razón a las personas que pasaban elegantes y me miraban con desprecio. Pero, ¡que esperaban! Mi madre era una verdadera hippie, idealista y liberal persona; y a pesar de que mi padre era el correcto y estricto abogado Hyuuga, había heredado casi por completo las costumbres de mi madre en cuanto a vestimenta se refería.

Sin embargo nada de eso siguió importándome, ya que frente a mi se encontraba la razón de mi presencia en el lugar: Uzumaki Naruto.

Tomando aire y botándolo en un acto de relajación, camine un par de metros para posicionarme aun mas cerca de él y la entrada, esperando que el susodicho con el mismo apellido promulgado en la entrada, notara mi presencia ahí.

—¿Así que tienes descendencia rusa? —lo oí preguntar a la rubia de celestes ojos y largo cabello que lo acompañaban, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular su contoneo de caderas y coqueteo algo exagerado. Yo me ubicaba tan cerca que podía escuchar a la perfección la conversación mantenida.

—Ciento por ciento.

—¡Ya veo!, así que por eso eres rubia, de ojos celestes y bastante hermosa a decir verdad. —decía él galantemente, mientras la mujer de traje no dejaba de sonreír encantada.

—Debo decir que siempre me dan nervios las entrevistas, pero me divertí en esta. ―dice la rubia coquetamente.

―¡Tienes razón! Fue bastante... divertido.

Yo solo pude entornar los ojos ante las palabras que se decían esos dos. Bien era conocida la fama de mujeriego que mantenía ese hombre.

—Fue un placer Ino. ―se despide el rubio Uzumaki con un beso en la mejilla, para decepción de la rubia oji celeste.

Una vez lo vi caminado solo, y dirigiéndose a mi dirección, sin mayor miramiento lo aborde y me interpuse en su camino, sin siquiera tener en mente que le diría con exactitud.

—Disculpe, señor Uzumaki. Soy Hyuuga Hinata —decía mientras caminaba a su lado sintiéndome repentinamente mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Estando junto a él, y viéndolo mas de cerca, Uzumaki Naruto era en verdad atractivo y todo un galán. Ahora entendía porque todas caían encantadas a sus pies.

«Pero que estoy pensando» pensé reprochándome mentalmente. Ese no era el momento adecuado para realizar un completo análisis a sus bellos y vivaces ojos azules, de varoniles y marcadas facciones, ni de su rebelde y rubio cabello, ni mucho menos de sus extrañas marcas en las mejillas. No, no era el momento para eso.

Mientras yo sentía subir un repentino sonrojo a mis mejillas, pude notar como él me miraba extrañado ante el abordaje e inesperada conversación. De inmediato, e ignorando olímpicamente el anterior análisis y su cara de estupefacción total, continué con lo que había ido a hablar.

—Soy abogada y bueno... estoy aquí porque quería hablarle sobre...

—¿Conoces la escuela de leyes de la tierra del té? —pregunto el rubio de un repente, interrumpiendo mi discurso.

Extrañada ante lo raro de su comentario, no atino mas que a responderle con sinceridad.—Eh... pues no.

—Que lastima. —dijo volviendo su atención al frente y a su andar apresurado. Yo seguí insistiendo.

—Señor Uzumaki, quera hablarle de...

—¿Y tu donde estudiaste? —me asalta nuevamente con una de sus extrañas preguntas que no tenia la menor idea de donde sacaba.

—Oxford —contesto tajante—. Vera, lo que me trae aquí es...

—¿Oxford, Inglaterra? —dice con un repentino interés deteniendo su paso y mirándome fijo y sonriente. Yo reprimí un suspiro.

—Si, soy inglesa. —digo sin mas.

—Que curioso. —dice él con mas interés que antes—Dime mas, ¿donde has trabajado?

Yo solo pude mirarlo perpleja. Sentía como sus ojos azules me analizaban de una manera simple pero a la vez juguetona. Me quede sin habla por unos segundos, admirando ese par de mares azules, pero, y antes de perderme mas en el azul de sus ojos, si eso era posible, con rapidez desvié tantito la mirada. Debía recobrar la postura, esa que siempre salia a flote y hacia notorio lo que tengo de abogada y de Hyuuga. Respondo con rapidez con la esperanza de que así me dejase proseguir con mi discurso de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, no creo que sea importante. Trabajo para el fondo de defensa legal, la coalisión de los indigentes, estoy en ayuda legal de...

—No te han de pagar muy bien. —dijo altivo. Eso mas que en una pregunta, era una afirmación. Afirmación que dio de lleno en el ego de abogada comunitaria que soy, haciéndome olvidar a quien le estaba hablando. Cuando de mi trabajo se trataba, me transformaba.

—A mi no me interesa el dinero, señor Uzumaki. —digo lo mas seria que pude, descolocada por el comentario y con las mejillas rosáceas de un poco de enojo.

Escucho como él en respuesta suelta una sonora risa, como si no me creyera lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso tenia cara de estar bromeando? Pero él, al ver que mi rostro se mostraba algo descolocado por su risa, rápidamente cambia su semblante y detiene su risa, como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento.

—Un momento... ¡tu eres Hyuuga! —dijo alarmado— La que se acostó bajo mis maquinas de demolición... estropeaste el proyecto de las empresas Sabaku no, y atacaste a los hermanos Uchiha a las afueras de su oficina. —dice evidenciando todos mis "crímenes".

Yo algo mas alterada si eso era posible, sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban consiguiendo mi conocido color rojo en ellas, al verme y sentirme juzgada por alguien como él.

—¡No es cierto! —dije elevando un poco mi tono de voz. Él me miro como cuando vez a un niño pequeño que hace una rabieta. Nuevamente sentí vergüenza y baje el rostro fingiendo interés en el periódico que tenia en manos— N-no es mi culpa que pasaran bajo un letrero de protesta y luego dijeran a la prensa que yo los había atacado. —dije cual niña se escusa al verse pillada en una travesura.

—No estarás buscando trabajo ¿verdad? —dice con el mayor desinterés que alguien podría mostrar en la explicación de alguien mas.

—¡No señor Uzumaki! Estoy aquí representando la plaza Konoha, la misma plaza que usted desea demoler.

Y por fin cuando pude explicar el motivo que me tenia ahí frente a él, y hablando de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la demolición, veo como el rubio se muestra serio, algo hastiado y para mas decir desinteresado, volviendo a retomar su caminar. Pero, y aunque si me molesto un poco a decir verdad, no me importo y seguí su andar. Me escucharía aunque tuviese que correr tras él... en sentido literal.

—La plaza Konoha es el corazón del barrio —seguí—. Tiene amplios espacios, césped verde y conservado, ciclo vías, incluso yoga y tai-chi para los interesados en practicar esas actividades los sábado por la mañana.

—Si si, es estupendo pero la inmobiliaria Sabaku No es el mejor postor. Un gusto en conocerte. —dice con falsa lastima, depositando su mano en mi hombro por un momento, haciendo evidente su "compasión" mientras se aleja con rapidez de mi, la extraña y revolucionaria hippie.

—No señor Uzumaki, no ha entendido. Cuando llegue a este país me encariñe mucho con esa plaza. Conozco a una asambleísta que esta en el comité y si pudiera asegurar la preservación de esa plaza, puedo garantizarle que el edificio se hará donde desee pero no ahí. —argumentaba, logrando alcanzarlo cuando uno de sus chóferes le abría la puerta de atrás de su auto, esperando a que abordara. Súbitamente se detuvo a pensarlo un momento.

—¿Y por que tanto interés en que sea Uzumaki incorp. Quien haga eso?

—E-es que no pude ver a los Sabaku No, y los hermanos Uchiha... digamos que tienen una medida cautelar para no acercarme a las instalaciones de Sharingan incorp. —dije apenada ofreciéndole mi explicación, desviando la mirada y con la manía propia de jugar con mis dedos, como hacia a veces desde que era una niña y me colocaba nerviosa. Con la mirada oculta entre mi flequillo, pude notar como él solo me miraba y sonreía ligeramente, probablemente burlándose internamente de mi.

—¡Jefe! —escucho como una voz lo llama a espaldas mías. Un hombre joven de unos 24 años, con cabello desordenado y café, usando una bufanda a pesar de estar en una estación seca, llega hasta nosotros corriendo— Señor, tiene una entrevista en media hora y la revista políticas publicas quiere su opinión sobre la planificación urbana. —dijo casi sin aliento debido a la carrera.

—Claro claro, pues diles que... lo que amo de la arquitectura... es la capacidad de moldear a la comunidad.

—¡Si, exacto! —dije yo integrándome a la conversación—. La plaza Konoha moldea la comunidad, convirtiendo a extraños en vecinos. —noto como Uzumaki me presta atención para luego dirigirse al joven.

—Su capacidad de convertir a extraños en vecinos... como el diseño de un parque puede dar seguridad a niños y familias, como la escuela puede ser funcional y hermosa en donde...

—Eso. La plaza les da seguridad a los niños, les proporciona un lugar en donde puedan jugar y explorar...

—En donde los niños se sienten seguros y a gusto, deseosos de jugar y explorar, crecer y desarrollar sus capacidades. ¿Esta bien? —pregunta dirigiéndose a mi.

—Si.. suena bien, aunque... yo dije plaza y no escuela. —le digo con una sonrisa incomoda, al ver que prácticamente me había robado mi argumento.

—Lo se y estuvo genial. Vamos, sube. —se abre paso para que yo pudiese entrar al auto y yo, sin saber que mas hacer, acepte su invitación.

**.**

**.**

¿Quien lo diría? Frente a mi tenia justo lo que mi hermano quería: una abogada de verdad, sacada de una universidad prestigiosa como lo era Oxford. Justo lo que hacia falta. La joven, alborotadora y comunitaria Hyuuga, misma mujer brillante que tantos problemas les causaba a mis colegas, estaba sentada a mi lado, bastante apegada a la pared del automóvil en un intento de no estar cerca de mi, supongo.

Estaba sorprendido a decir verdad. Nunca pensé que la misma mujer que intentaba sabotear mi proyecto, una vez mas, seria la solución que buscaba al problema del abogado, ademas de ofrecerme una tentativa oferta ante la construcción que deseábamos llevar a cabo.

Yo cómodamente sentado con mi cuerpo levemente girado hacia su dirección, la miraba con detención y una leve sonrisa en mis labios, mientras ella se notaba incomoda y nerviosa ante mi mirada y el silencio en el auto.

Como me agradaba causar esa sensación en las mujeres.

—En-entonces el trato... ¿esta hecho? —dijo rompiendo el incomodo silencio, al menos para ella.

—No... yo quiero algo mas de ti. —dije con un tono mas profundo, mirándole fijamente con un dejo de una sensual sonrisa.

Había escogido las palabras precisas para el momento ya que veo como la mujer, con cara de total estupefacción, voltea a verme con las mejillas algo coloreadas. Me abstuve con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme ante la adorable faceta que la abogada frente a mi mostraba.

«¿Le pasara seguido el sonrojarse cuando las cosas se colocaban intensas?» No pude evitar preguntarme mentalmente. Lo admitía, era algo malo cuando se trataba de jugar y coquetear con las mujeres. Manteniendo mi semblante y haciendo que ella interpretara esas palabras como se le diera en gana, ella por fin se decidió a hablar.

―Pu-pues... no lo creo ―dijo renuendo su mirada de mi, con sus mejillas aun encendidas y con sus ojos de ese extraño color lila, ocultos por su flequillo―. Conozco muy bien su reputación y de ninguna manera lo va a conseguir. Es-esta totalmente equivocado conmigo. ―podía notar que a la mujer le estaba costando un montón mantener la conversación.

―¿Conseguir que? ―le pregunto haciéndome el extrañado. ¡Por supuesto sabia a que se refería!

―Usted... ya sabe. No va a conseguir... el... el sexo. ―dijo apenada bajando el tono de su voz―. E-eso no va a pasar.

Reprimiendo nuevamente una risa que me invadía ante sus palabras y lo adorable que era de paso, corte por lo sano -al menos para la mujer a mi lado-: dejar de jugar y aclarar la situación.

―Eso me encantaría ―dije. En verdad no me molestaba nada, pero había decidido dejar de jugar de momento―, pero yo me refería al puesto de abogado. ―termine diciendo con una de mis sonrisa. Rápidamente note esos ojos lila me miraban sorprendida y repentinamente menos roja que antes.

―Ah... pues... no lo creo. ―contesto algo altiva, sacando esa actitud de no se donde. ¿Como es que alguien que se podía verse tan adorable, y de un repente podía volver a su fachada de mujer seria en tan corto lapso de tiempo? Sin embargo yo era persuasivo, y si no me equivocaba, sabia como convencerla.

―Escucha. Si aceptas el trabajo prometo conservar la plaza que tanto quieres―vi la sorpresa impresa en sus facciones―, y, ademas de eso, te encargaras de las obras de caridad que la empresa tiene a su cargo. Tendrás millones para las obras que dispongas y elijas.

―Pero... us-usted no quiere contratarme. He pasado toda mi vida luchando contra personas como usted. Yo... ―intentaba excusarse algo nerviosa, bastante vaga para una abogada a decir verdad.

―Tal vez si trabajaras para mi ganarías un caso. ―dije intentando bromear... Ok, mala idea. Ante mi comentario vi como arrugaba el entrecejo.

―Yo... ―al ver como nuevas excusas se aproximaban, en un impulso característico de mi persona, coloco mi dedo indice sobre sus labios, callándola de inmediato y haciéndola sonrojar al mismo tiempo.

―Temo que necesito una respuesta casi inmediata ―saco mi dedo para hacerle entrega de mi tarjeta de contacto―. Este es mi numero en el hotel Kurama, llama ahí cuando lo hayas pensado bien.

―Usted... ¿vive en un hotel? ―pregunto incrédula.

―Técnicamente soy el dueño y también vivo ahí ―viendo que habíamos llegado, me bajo del auto―. Estaré esperando su respuesta señorita Hyuuga. Y créame que comenzara con un buen sueldo.

―Yo... ―la oigo protestar pero ya no había mas que decir, eso lo sabia, por lo que solo me encamino al nuevo edificio dejándola dentro del auto. Ya me llegaría una respuesta a la propuesta que le hice.

**.**

**.**

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y mas vueltas.

No sabia como pero luego de la conversación con Uzumaki me sentía mareada y perdida, tanto como la primera vez que había llegado a este país, a pesar de estar sentada en una de las bancas de mi plaza favorita.

La propuesta en si era tentadora, ¡no lo iba a negar! Trabajar en una gran empresa no era la parte motivante, pero si lo era tener el dinero que la empresa disponía para las obras de caridad en mis manos para así distribuirlas como yo estimase conveniente. Había tantas asociaciones que ayudar que la posibilidad de darles dinero me ilusionaba de sobre manera.

Pero aun así... no estaba muy segura al respecto.

Veía como los niños jugaban en las instalaciones de madera del parque, como ciertas personas corrían y hacían deporte, otros paseaban a sus mascotas y otros, como yo, se dedicaban a estar sentados disfrutando de la agradable vista y tranquilidad que la plaza otorgaba.

¿Como dejar que tan increíble ambiente y lugar predilecto para algunos se destruyera y fuese reemplazado por un centro comercial? No me cabía en la cabeza tal cosa. Si tan solo Uzumaki o cualquier magnate de las empresas constructoras se detuviese un segundo a ver y apreciar la tranquilidad del barrio y la plaza en si misma, estoy segura que cambiarían de opinión. Si tan solo dejaran de pensar en el dinero...

Suspire. Tenia una dura decisión que tomar y consultar con la almohada esa noche. Era: negarme a trabajar para personas como Uzumaki, de la misma calaña que esos empresarios avaros y egoístas, o sacrificarme y soportar todo por un bien mayor, como lo era destinar dinero a obras caritativas.

«Hinata, estas en un gran dilema»

**.**

**.**

_Hola a todos los que pasan a leer esta historia :)_

_Debo decir -y se me paso decirlo en el capi anterior- esta historia esta basada del argumento d ella película "amor a segunda vista". Por si la han visto, les digo que cambiare un par de escenas y cosas, y para lo que no, bueno les recomiendo la historia que estará genial xD _

_Agradezco a las personas que le dieron follow y colocaron a la historia dentro de sus favoritos :) lindo gesto. Cualquier tipo de comentario, critica, etc es bienvenida, soy toda oídos-ojos (?) Adiooos :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias: **Adaptación de la película "Amor a segunda vista", con algunas escenas y momentos cambiados. Un poco de Ooc por parte de los personajes.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

__Palabras sobresalientes.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un nuevo lunes y yo...

Yo me encontraba enfrascada en una oficina de un tamaño justo, en general linda, decorada a mi gusto y parecer, pero aun así... en una oficina, usando lo que simulaba ser un _costoso _traje con pinta de ejecutiva exitosa. Solo me faltaba tener una falda aun mas corta y unas gafas para ser la secretaria de alguien.

¿Como es que había llegado a parar ahí? ¿como es que de pasar a ser la idealista luchadora de los derechos del pueblo, contra los grandes magnates y sus diferentes empresas con fines egoístas, había pasado a convertirme en la abogada de Naruto Uzumaki, magnate millonario que compartidora le trono con su hermano Menma Uzumaki? Ni yo sabia bien el por que había aceptado tal oferta tan fácilmente. Si, me gustaba la idea de disponer el dinero de Uzumaki incorp. Para distribuir a mi parecer el dinero destinado a las obras de caridad que ofrecia la empresa, ademas de asegurar la preservación de mi muy favorita plaza a la vez que era el puente principal entre la asambleísta del comité de obras publicas, la inmobiliaria en la que trabajaba y la empresa constructora Sabaku no.

Pero...

No, no había_ pero_ que valiera. No podía ser tan egoísta e individualista. Era consciente que me sacrificaba por un fin mayor, siendo este el motivo para embarcarme a ser la abogada prestigiosa y con honores que esta empresa necesitaba.

Sin embargo... el sentimiento egoísta del ser humano no tenia limites y mi único pero -por ahora- por el cual me quejaba era los Uzumaki.

Por un lado estaba el frio y guapo de Menma Uzumaki. Ese hombre estricto, sin sentimientos, arrogante, tan perfeccionista que no aceptaba error alguno de sus subordinados. El mas mínimo error y significaba el despido inmediato. Y para colocar la guinda al helado, era extremadamente mujeriego.

Si apenas llegue a la empresa ya se me había advertido de la fama de aquel hombre y el poco decoro que tenia respecto a la regla de no acostarse con las empleadas, para él, esa _ética laboral_ importaba un comino, mientras los sentimentalismos no se involucraran con la eficiencia, estaba todo bien.

Por fortuna -y mala suerte para mi autoestima de por si no muy alta- había dicho abiertamente que aunque si era atractiva, eso no quitaba el que me vestía como anciana. Un golpe directo a mi ego... y a mi cartera, ya que no había comprado ropa nueva solo para que me dijeran anciana. Sin embargo dicho comentario no quitaba esa coqueta actitud que tenia conmigo -y con toda mujer joven de la empresa- las veces que supervisaba personalmente a su hermano, las cuales eran pocas por fortuna.

Mientras que por otro lado, estaba su hermano gemelo y _menor, _Naruto Uzumaki. En pocas palabras el guapo rubio Uzumaki, el alter ego de su hermano, era todo un niño en cuerpo de hombre. Diciendo su característico "de veras" cada vez que podía a final de cada frase, mostrando su sonrisa de comercial cada vez que quería algo y haciendo que nadie en esta empresa le pudiese decir no.

Y lamentablemente no estoy orgullosa de admitir que yo no era la excepción a esas virtudes. ¿Pero como serlo? Si la contraparte del apellido Uzumaki, aquella brillante y cálida se paseaba por la empresa como todo un jefe carismático y encantador. No habia forma de no caer a sus pies.

Ademas de que... hace ya un par de semanas, desde que le di mi opinión con sinceridad acerca de su papelera persona, este no ha dejado de pedir mi opinión ante todo, teniéndome considerada _casi_ como su asistente personal.

—¡Hinata!

Escucho como el dueño de mis cavilaciones me llamaba por el pasillo, acercándose a mi cristalina oficina a paso apresurado. Ante el llamado solo dejo de hacer lo mio para colocar atención al rubio que ya se encontraba apoyado en el marco de mi puerta sonriendo triunfal y con un dejo de travesura. Yo me quedo contemplando esa sonrisa como una boba, sabiendo y a la vez ignorando lo que esa sonrisa podría significar.

Pero no quedaba de otra, por mas que haya estudiado para ser neutral a la hora de pelear o enfrentar un juicio, solo bastaba una de esas sonrisas suyas para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Aunque no me guste admitirlo y aunque mi leve timidez no desapareciera junto a él.

**.**

**.**

—Ven ven esto te gustara de veras –decía mientras prácticamente estaba arrastrando a Hinata por toda tienda, sin importarme la resistencia que colocaba y las miradas que el resto de la gente nos mandaba.

—Pero... señor Uzumaki, pensé iriamos a hablar con los Uchiha –decía ella alarmada intentando detener mi paso.

—Eso después. Con Sasuke puedo hablar de negocios por teléfono o en un bar, da igual –seguía jalándola sin detener mi paso–. Ahora te necesito para algo sumamente importante. Ademas ¡tu eres excelente en estas cosas de veras! –seguí yo al no sentir protesta de su parte. Lo sabia, la había dejado sin palabras consiguiendo de paso que se rindiera.

Caminado solo unos paso mas, me detuve abruptamente frente a un gran colchón de dos plazas, pulcro, suave con pinta de ser bastante cómodo para cualquiera que durmiese en el. Sin importarme los letreritos de "no tocar", me lance a el y sin mas comencé a revotar comprobando su resistencia. Hinata solo estaba parada frente a mi sin entender que hacia, mirando de un lado a otro comprobando si alguien nos veía -o _me veía_ haciendo el ridículo-. Viendo lo distraída que estaba, de un rápido movimiento la tomo de la mano y la jalo a mi dirección, posicionandola justo a mi lado mientras ella cae suavemente soltando un grito ahogado.

—Vamos pruebalo tu también.

Avergonzada se acomoda sentándose a mi lado.

―¿Y, que opinas?

―Pues esta... cómodo

―¿En serio? ¿Te gusta? –pregunte emocionado sin dejar de rebotar en el, estaba vez de espaldas. Ella solo me responde asintiendo, tímida y algo sonrojada.

¿Era idea mía o siempre esta así?

―¡Genial! Señorita me llevo este colchón –digo al momento de levantarme y dirigirme hacia una vendedora, mientras Hinata siguiendo mi paso suspiraba cansada como siempre, algo común en ella en estas situaciones, después de todo siempre le pedía su opinión y me acompañaba en este tipo de cosas.

―¿Segura que no quieres ir? Esta vez si son negocios de veras ‒decía intentando convencer a mi abogada estando ya en las calles siempre colapsadas de gente de la gran New York.

―Segura. Estoy cansada y debo ir a revisar un par de casos de la compañía.

―Ni modo –me alce de hombros, pedí un taxi para ella y sin mas la despedí. Como dije anteriormente, con Sasuke podía hablar de negocios hasta en un bar. Y era precisamente eso lo que haría.

**.**

**.**

Bostezando y estirando mis extremidades me deje caer cansada a mi reconfortarle cama. Acomodándome entre mis sabanas, me deje envolver por el calor que me proporcionaban lista para entregarme a los brazos de morfeo. Al día siguiente debía madrugar, como siempre lista y dispuesta para hacer mi labro como abogada, después de días de estar sin algún caso _real. _Activando y asegurándome que mi despertador sonase a las siete de la mañana cerré mis ojos lista para dormir.

Me incomodaba el peso de las almohadas a mis pies por lo que de un solo empuje las bote de la cama acomodándome y cerrando los ojos.

Me había dado algo de calor por lo que saque mis brazos para sentir el fresco.

Nuevamente una almohada, esta vez la de mi cabeza, parecía estar algo dura. La acomode y volví a apoyarme en ella para cerrar una vez mas los ojos.

Vuelta tras vuelta y seguía sin dormirme.

¿Que ocurría? eran las dos de la mañana y al siguiente día debía levantarme temprano, ¿por que me rehusaba a dormir?

Nuevamente "incomoda" me removía en la cama, alcanzando casi mecánicamente el celular puesto en la mesita de noche, activandolo y revisándolo pude notar: nada. En otras circunstancias eso hubiese sido normal, común, esperable... pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Faltaba la llamada de cierto rubio hablador.

Revisando el historial de llamadas, esta me decía que ninguna llamada entrante había quedado perdida. Bloquee mi celular mirando el cielo de mi habitación, sintiéndome levemente decepcionada. No supe como ni cuando eso entre nosotros se había vuelto una costumbre, pero ahora que notaba su ausencia, extrañaba la llamada de buenas noches de aquel que era mi _jefe. _

Renunciando a la idea casi tan pronto como pensé en llamarlo yo, me deje caer pesadamente en la almohada. Tal vez contar ovejas me ayudaría a dormir.

Sin embargo, y pensando que de un sueño se trataba, escucho mi característica canción utilizada como_ ringtone. _Tomando rápidamente el parpadeante celular contestando sin siquiera ver el numero en pantalla.

―¿Diga?

―¡Hinata! ‒escucho como grita eufórico y algo mal pronunciado mi nombre.

«¿Naruto?» pensé dudosa. Conocía su escandalosa voz de sobra, pero... nunca lo había escuchado algo pasado de copas.

—Que gusto que estés _derpierta_, no quería hacerlo yo de veras. Tenia ganas de hablar un _rrato_ –escuchaba claramente su alcoholizada voz a pesar del bullicio de la música del local en donde se encontraba.

―¿Naruto que haces llamando? ‒Naruto... así era como lo llamaba fuera de la empresa o fuera de la típica jerarquía jefe-empleado.

―Oh ya sabes, quería charlar un rato.

―... Son las 3 de la mañana ‒le recalque. Pero ¿a quien engañaba? A mi no ya que si me alegro el que el llamase... aunque estando borracho era algo distinto.

―Lo se, lo se, pero HEY quería hablarte de Sasuke. Ese tipo se fue hace un rato ¡y no parecía afectarle el alcohol de veras! ‒reí disimuladamente, ese hombre podía sacarme una que otra sonrisa sin importar la hora del día.

―Naruto, debo dormir ahora, tengo que madrugar para resolver un caso de divorcio. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

―¡Cierto! Tenemos que hablar de eso. Tu crees que deba llorar y sollozar ‒y de un momento a otro escucho como comienza a imitar los ruidos de un bebe llorón, sin poder aguantar la risa con aquello, consiguiendo alentarlo a seguir‒. O prefieres que me coloque histérico. Tu eres la experta en estas cosas, dime.

―Eres infantil –consigo decir como reproche, sin lograr mi cometido al escuchar mi propia voz risueña–. Descansa –y sin mas corto la llamada, sabiendo que ahora podría dormir tranquila.

**.**

**.**

Corría y corría con mis lentes de sol puestos mientras sentía que mi cabeza explotaría ante el bullicio de las calles de New York que no me daban tregua alguna.

Iba alrededor de veinte minutos atrasado ante la reunión entre abogados y mi ex esposa para solucionar el asunto del divorcio. ¡Maldición!, otro dolor de cabeza.

Sabia que anoche debí irme con Sasuke cuando apunto que eran la una de la mañana, ¡pero no! como siempre debía ser obstinado y seguir bebiendo una hora mas alegando "la noche es joven". Bueno, la juventud de la noche no me ayudarían con el divorcio ahora.

Entrando al ascensor de aquel edificio que gracias al cielo no había olvidado donde era, presione el numero correspondiente, intentando calmarme y arreglarme en el camino al ver lo desaliñado que me había dejado la corrida. Por fortuna iba solo en aquel aparato.

Llegando a las puertas caoba correspondientes al despacho del abogado de mi ex mujer, no me detuve ni siquiera a golpear, sabiendo ya que mi retraso no se tomaría para nada bien.

Frente a mi Shion, mirándome con furia -como siempre hacia-, a su lado su abogado representante, un hombre cuarentón medio calvo y de gafas, antes señalado por Hinata como un viejo colega de su universidad enemiga Cambridge, y al frente de ambos posicionada al lado de la silla vacía estaba Hinata, la única que me miraba con una sonrisa algo incomoda. No la culpaba, yo me había retrasado y ella debió haber tenido que soportar a esos dos con mirada gélida por un buen rato. Después podría compensarcelo invitándole un café con algo dulce tal vez.

―Lamento el retraso. ¿Acaso... me perdí el evento? –dije intentando sonar divertido posicionandome al lado de _mi abogada, _viendo como los dos de enfrente me miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

―Ya que estamos todos, quisiera discutir los términos del arreglo ―comienza diciendo el hombre de gafas.

―Los términos ya están, Alan. Se hizo un trato pre nupcial –dice Hinata a modo de defensa. Ya veo por que la contrate.

―Hyuuga, nos hemos visto bastante como para saber que un trato no excluye enmiendas compensatorias –dijo con un semblante burlón de superioridad mientras Shion miraba a Hinata con furia contenida, como si fuese a lanzarse para atacarla en cualquier momento.

Mientras yo preferí mantenerme al margen, la cabeza me dolía montones como para querer discutir.

―Te lo estoy diciendo en español Alan, aunque también lo puedo hacer en ingles, alemán y japones si lo prefieres.

―Quiere el doble de pensión –dice refiriéndose a su clienta.

―No señor, ahora ¿en alemán o en japones? –dice Hyuuga intentando bromear, yo solo pude sonreirle de vuelta, notando de re ojo la mirada furica que nos dirige Shion.

―Por la situación que dio fin al matrimonio es una petición razonable.

―¿Te refieres a la alegada infidelidad, no es así?

―¡¿Alegada?! ¡Tenían relaciones en nuestra cama! –veo como Shion indignada no se molestaba en disminuir su tono de voz, mirándome con furia.

―Es que... sabia que no querías que arruinara el sofá –dice escuetamente viendo como el rostro de Shion se mostraba cada vez mas y mas indignado y sorprendido. Se que lo que dije fue algo estúpido pero ¡¿que mas podía decir?! De todos modos me asesinaria,

―¡Que descaro el tuyo venir a decir eso!

Viendo como el cuerpo de Shion se levantaba lentamente de su asiento, como un tigre dispuesto a atacar, vi mi fin en ese momento.

―Por favor, tranquilos –escucho como Hinata interfiere por mi, intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación anterior–. Así que.. la infidelidad vale el doble de la pensión, ¿cierto?... con ese razonamiento la infidelidad por parte de tu cliente tendría que usarse en su contra monetariamente –termina diciendo con suficiencia.

«¡Bingo!» fue todo lo que pensé animado.

―¿Que esta sugiriendo?

―Que, pronto la que sera ex señora Uzumaki, tuvo una pequeña aventura con el contador de la compañía, y este esta dispuesto a atestiguar por ello.

Me abstuve sonreír victorioso de al ver como el abogado mira a Shion incrédulo hasta la médula, mientras esta solo quedaba boquiabierta sin nada que poder decir a su favor.

―Tengo empleados muy leales, ¿serán las prestaciones? –sin poderme aguantar las ganas, lance ese comentario de forma burlona.

―Las prestaciones son muy buenas –me dice Hinata sonriendo, mientras yo hacia lo mismo.

Me vuelvo hacia los otros dos presentes viendo por un lado al abogado arruinado acariciándose el rostro consternado y a Shion que echaba chispas y algo mas, ¿era mi idea o había tristeza en su mirada?

―Es obvio que no vamos a pagar nada de...

―Le pagaremos la pensión ademas de muy buenas propiedades si me firmas un documento liberándome de futuras obligaciones –ofrezco notando como mi abogada voltea mirándome absorta. Era obvio su asombro por todo lo que le daría a mi ex esposa, pero tenia mis razones, era mi modo de compensación por los dos años de matrimonio y las veces que la había engañado, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pero en vez de verla feliz o satisfecha con el nuevo trato, esta vuelve a alzarse mas enojada que antes.

―¡Eres un imbécil!

―Cuide su lenguaje o no recibirá las propiedades señora Uzumaki –interviene Hinata intentando nuevamente apaciguar las cosas colocando todo su profesionalismo por delante. Cuando de contratos se trataba, esa mujer olvidaba lo retraída que me volvía en las peleas. ¿sera también bipolar?

―¡No vuelva a llamarse así! ¡Usted no es mas que otra de sus estúpidas muñequitas! –suelta Shion con veneno.

―¡Claro que no, ella no es estúpida! –dije a modo de defensa pero sin darme cuenta de como o cuando, mi ex esposa se lanza al ataque cual tigresa, sin importarle que hubiese una mesa entre nosotros. Inmediatamente me levanto en son protector de Hinata abrazándola por los hombros y apegandola mas a mi cuerpo, mientras Shion es afirmada a tiempo por su abogado enloqueciendo aun mas. Tal parece que solo estaba celosa.

Suspire resignado. Como decía mi amigo Shikamaru, las mujeres y todo lo que concierne a ellas, son problemáticas.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Hola, como que me tarde un poquito ¿cierto? XD Bueno escusas van y vienen en esto de no tener inspiración, tiempo o cualquier cosa que impida escribir bien, no les puedo prometer cuando subiré el próximo, es la verdad u.u _

_Entre nuevamente a la universidad y el tiempo para leer otras cosas que no sean de las materias de carrera es limitado, pero confíen en que ninguna de mis historias las dejare botadas ;D _

_Se que se ve que Hinata ya comienza a sentir algo por Naruto y viceversa pero recuerde, ella sigue siendo la novia de Kiba y su relación es meramente cordial -y algo dependiente por parte del rubio xD- aunque claro eso es por ahora 1313 _

_A propósito, el cambio de titulo se debe a que como es una adaptación de la película, encontré justo utilizar el mismo nombre, ¿que dicen al respecto? Me quedo con "Nena, tu tienes lo que hace falta" o "Amor a segunda vista"? Ustedes díganme a ver que opinan :) _

_Como siempre agradezco un monto a las bellas personas que se dan el tiempecito de leer, agregar la historia a follow o favorito y también por comentar. De verdad se agradece que alguien lea esto y me deje sus apreciaciones :') _

_¡Ya saben! Cualquier comentario, critica, buena onda, apreciación, duda, en fin review es bien recibido ;D no hay discriminación, siéntanse libres de opinar lo que quieran. _

**Reviwes: **

**Mitchelove: **Si ahora si que si advertí que es una adaptación. Saludos :)

** .37: **Hola me alegra que el capi anterior te haya gustado, espero que este también ;) hasta el próximo!

**Kuroitenshi33: **Por supuesto que habra naruhina! y creeme yo también adoro el NH no se como ni cuando paso, solo paso xD. Saludos.

**Mare-1998: **Jajaja si imaginándola bien su ropa no era la mejor xD pero bueeno, así me imagino a una hippie (?) jaja saludos.

**Sasuhinas fan: **Aqui esta -algo tarde- la continuación ;D espero que te haya agradado. Saludos :)

**Memetomori1986: **Gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado :) sobre todo como pinto a estos dos xD bye saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias: **Adaptación de la película con el mismo nombre, con algunas escenas y momentos cambiados. Un poco de Ooc por parte de los personajes.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No acostumbraba a usar tacones altos, de hecho antes los odiaba.

Al ser la hippie revolucionaria encargada de los fondos solidarios en distintos centros comunitarios y de ayuda, nunca me fue necesaria la imagenestereotipada de ejecutiva, ni muchos menos la considerada _ideal _de la buena abogada que era; después de todo siempre había creído que la vestimenta no hacia a las personas.

Sin embargo caso muy distinto era trabajar en Uzumaki incorp., en donde al ser la abogada de tan importante compañía, mi imagen y la primera impresión si importaban en sobre masía.

Aunque si, debía admitir que los tacones altos hacían lucir mucho mejor a una mujer, mas alta, mas estilizada e incluso más sexy. Estaba orgullosa de mi aspecto, y mucho más de mi reciente hazaña.

A pesar de no tener una maestría de años como el resto de las exitosas mujeres de negocio, si lograba caminar con bastante rapidez por la resbalosa cerámica, en un intento de huida de mi _solidario _jefe.

Estaba enojada, ¡furiosa con él! Sentía que no valía nada, es decir, ¿cómo valer? Si prácticamente al primer caso _real _que tenía que defender, siendo el divorcio de mi propio jefe dicho caso, no lo había logrado ganar. Fui contratada como abogada y al primer intento que tengo de ejercer debidamente mi papel, soy opacada al instante por el rubio y benévolo Uzumaki.

De tan solo pensar en la exagerada pensión que había recibido Shion por su divorcio y en lo ingenuo que había sido Naruto, me colocaban aun más furiosa al saber que mi trabajo allí no había servido de nada. Hubiesen llegado al mismo acuerdo con o sin estar yo presente.

Ya en las calles de Nueva York seguía caminando apresuradamente haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar los pasos de mi jefe tras de mí, aunque mi cometido no logre hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que sin dar más de tres grandes zancadas, Naruto logra alcanzarme inmediatamente. Nuevamente mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

—Los divorcios siempre me abren el apetito –dice este ya a mi lado– ¿un hot dog?

—No, gracias –digo cortante, volteando mi rostro a otro lado esperando a que él reciba su pedido de comida, teniendo la leve esperanza a que tal vez con ese simple gesto notase lo molesta que me encontraba. Aunque bien sabia que el que se diera cuenta era mucho pedir. Si algo había aprendido estando a su lado, era que mi jefe no era la persona más observadora del mundo. A él solo se le daba bien el hablar y colocar todo en palabras.

Tal vez debía hacer lo mismo y dejar de esperar cosas imposibles.

―Naruto, ¿por qué le diste todo ese dinero? –pregunte tajante atrayendo su atención.

Viendo como este seguía degustando su hot dog mientras volteando su mirada al cielo, intentando recordar algo, se toma su tiempo sin prisa alguna.

― Hmp... Porque me habría molestado hasta conseguir lo que ella quería –ante tal comentario solo pude rodar los ojos sintiéndome mas hastiada, si es que eso era posible– ¡Además! ¿No dices que tengo cierta responsabilidad con los menos afortunados que yo? –dice victorioso, creyendo que con eso se salió por la tangente. Yo solo pude suspirar sonora y pesadamente demostrándole con eso mi desacuerdo.

― Naruto, cualquiera es menos afortunado que tu –digo cansada. En serio, ese hombre no tiene límites–. Pero a lo que yo me refería es por qué no le das el dinero a alguien que si lo necesite y que no se lo gaste en... no sé, cirugías plásticas o algo así.

― ¡Ah, que interesante! Quieres que solo de dinero a quien tú apruebes –dice divertido, pillándome en el acto.

― ¡No! Solo quiero que al fin me permitas hacer mi trabajo –digo protestando como una niña.

― ¡Y eso es lo que haces! Esta mañana era casado y ahora no, ¿ves? Hiciste un estupendo trabajo –dice como felicitando un mediocre trabajo. Yo ya cansada, solo suspiro con pesadez y derrotada. No podía hacer más con él y más en esos casos.

―Ahora Hinata ven conmigo, necesito tu ayuda para algo –dice. Yo sin prestarle mucha atención ya no le escucho, solo siento su agarre sobre mi mano y como me guía por las siempre acopladas calles de la ciudad.

**.**

**.**

―Bien... y ahora, ¿qué te parece este? –me volteo a su dirección usando unos lentes estilo aviador. Ella solo me ve inmutable cambiando su rostro a uno de cansancio mientras portaba el resto de la ropa que me había probado. Caminando hacia ella, no le di mayor importancia a su actitud, después de todo hace ya bastante rato había estado así– ¿Es muy adornado o crees que me veo espectacular y sexy?

―Naruto... –me dice con su voz apagada.

La conozco bien como para saber lo que eso significa, además de su evidente rostro y tono de voz. Ya no podía ignorarlo más, de veras.

―Se que estas molesta, pero te prometo que en el futuro alguien más arreglara lo de mis divorcios –ella solo volteo el rostro con sus mejillas infladas y rojas, mostrándose aun más molesta–. Oye, ¡no es que lo disfrute de veras!... tal vez deba buscar a alguien desinteresado. ¡Ya se! porque no vamos a un club. Tú fingirás ser mi hermana mientras me ayudas a buscar esposa, ¿te parece divertido?

―Soy abogada Naruto, no casamentera –dice cortante retirándose a la zona de perfumes, próximo a la entrada.

―¡Lo sé! –digo persiguiéndola– Y eres la mejor abogada que he tenido, de veras.

―Gracias pero Oxford no da títulos por ser consejera. No estoy para... que encuentres esposa, ni para ayudarte a escoger el colchón adecuado para tu espalda ni mucho menos tu vestimenta.

Estaba bastante enojada, comenzaba a elevar su tono de voz y sus mejillas se coloreaban cada vez más de carmín. Se veía adorable pero en vez de sentir ternura, me colocaba algo nervioso cuando ella se mostraba así de irritable y seria.

―Mis padres se mudaron aquí por un mejor trabajo. Mi padre es maestro de leyes en Yale y me ha enseñado que a un abogado se le debe respetar.

―Y yo te respeto, de veras. Solo que también eres... ¿una muy buena consejera? –digo estando atento en el efecto que mis palabras tienen en ella. Hinata solo me vio con incredulidad, sin creerse lo que acababa de decir.

Repentinamente y en un arrebato de rabia que no sabía que podía tener, suelta rápidamente toda la ropa que cargaba y sin dirigirme palabra alguna se encamina rápidamente a la salida dando largas zancadas.

―¡Hinata, espera! ¡No quise decir eso de veras! – ¡Demonios! Cada vez que se enojaba hacia lo mismo, y lo mismo hacia yo... salir persiguiéndole para pedirle disculpas.

**.**

**.**

Siendo la _abogada-asistente_ de Naruto no contaba con mucho tiempo libre a decir verdad y mi familia, amistades y hasta el orden de mi nuevo departamento -cortesía de mi jefe al querer que estuviese más cerca del trabajo- eran los que pagaban el precio.

Siendo como un niño, más de lo que solía ser cuando acababa de conocerlo, mi jefe me pedía la opinión por cada decisión que tomaba, ya sea para con la compañía como para cualquier asunto de índole personal. Todo era "Hinata, ¿cómo se ve el nuevo cuadro colgado allí?", "¿Si salgo a beber hoy, llegare a tiempo para la reunión?" "Hey hinata, ¿te gusta mi nuevo traje?". Sus preguntas no se detenían por nada y no llegaba a importarle en lo más mínimo si yo me encontraba durmiendo en casa o haciendo mi trabajo en la oficina como debía.

No sé como paso ni como en tan poco tiempo que de un buen argumento que le había dado para con su papelería personal, paso a convertirse en un hombre extremadamente dependiente de mis opiniones además de algo irritante al ser inoportuno en bastantes ocasiones. De tan solo pensar en las veces que había tenido que ir prácticamente corriendo a su cuarto de hotel, me hacían arrugar el entrecejo por el ligero recuerdo de molestia.

No obstante, a pesar de ser irritante, también debía admitir que me divertía con sus peculiares comentarios. Era bastante gracioso a decir verdad y hasta cierto punto tierno el que quisiese saber mi parecer por todo lo que hacía o decía.

Llegaba a asombrarme lo ansiosa que me colocaba por tener noticias de él al llegar a casa, sabiendo que acababa de verlo hace menos de dos horas, e incluso esperaba su llamada a altas horas de la noche cuando algo gracioso estaban dando por la tele o cuando simplemente debía escuchar mi voz para poder dormir.

Con todo y las cosas lindas que a veces decía, mas de alguna vez ciertas declaraciones me dejaban en blanco y con un tono carmín en mis mejillas, viendo como él, como siempre, sonreía divertido al verme así de sonrojada, nerviosa y con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, después de todo él era un experto en ser un Casanova de primera categoría. Constantemente me repetía que nuestra relación era meramente cordial, de jefe-empleado y hasta de confianza se podría decir. Sabia de sobra su reputación de mujeriego empedernido como para caer sin más como una más de la lista, además yo tenía a Kiba, mi eterno novio en una barcaza en algún lugar del pacifico salvando alguna especie en peligro de extinción, ¿qué clase de novia seria si mientras él salva el mundo, yo tengo sentimientos hacia mi jefe? No, no podía permitir confundirme, y menos con cosas imposibles.

Una solemne voz llenando todo le lugar, además del insistente olor a flores recién cortadas y perfumadas, me trajo de nuevo al presente, más concretamente al momento especial que vivían dos de mis personas más preciadas en la vida, la boda de mi querido primo Neji y mi gran amiga Tenten, siendo yo una de sus damas de honor.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Tenten y Neji. Aquí frente a dios proclamaran el lazo más sagrado de todos, el lazo del sagrado matrimonio.

Suspire viendo con sincera felicidad a la adorable pareja que merecía ser feliz.

Siempre me habían gustado las bodas, era el lugar y la ocasión dada casi exclusivamente para que afloraran en mí los sentimientos más cursis respecto a las promesas de amor eterno y todo lo demás.

Suspirando y con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro, no me percate del insistente vibrar dentro de mi ramo de flores, hasta que el sonido se hiso presente.

«¡No puede ser!» Pensé para mis adentros siendo consciente de como mi característico tono de celular inunda toda la estancia logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes ahí reunidos. El padre detiene su discurso perturbado mientras Neji y Tenten me lanzan una mirada desencajada, sin creerse el que precisamente era yo la que les estaba arruinando su especial momento.

―¡Lo lamento tanto! –susurro a Tenten mientras apartaba mi ramo y tomaba mi celular que de pronto dejo de sonar, dejando en su lugar un nuevo mensaje: _"Emergencia! -Naruto"_ leí antes de que la alarma dentro de mi cabeza comenzase a sonar.

Si bien sabía que habían muchas palabras que Naruto no conocía, o usaba de forma exagerada, _emergencia_ no era precisamente una de ellas, por lo que a sabiendas de lo que eso podría significar, sin demorar un segundo mas, corro por el largo pasillo alfombrado de la iglesia, lanzando una que otra mirada de disculpas al resto de los presentes que atónitos me veían correr tomando las faldas de mi vestido color cereza.

Ya en las calles y sin molestarme en ver a quien me observaba extrañado ante mi facha, tome un taxi a la vez que marcaba insistentemente el número de Naruto que, por supuesto y como suele suceder en casos así, no me contestaba.

Rápidamente llegue al hotel Kurama. Entre y fui directo al ascensor saludando de pasada a algunos trabajadores, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado por allí, ya me conocían.

Llegando a su piso solo entre a prisa sin saber a dónde dirigirme con exactitud

―¡Naruto! –grito en su búsqueda.

―¡Hinata auxilio, estoy en mi guarda ropas! ‒escucho su voz desde la alcoba. Rápidamente me dirijo allí

―Naruto ‒digo con apremio pero sin poderme creer lo que veía.

―Me alegra que llegaras tan rápido ‒dice apareciendo ante mí, usando una nada más que una camisa negra, sus calcetines y unos boxer. Luciendo así, con tan escasa ropa y con su acostumbrada actitud despreocupada, intento con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en el desconcierto que me causaba la palabra emergencia y el verlo así tan... tan... él mismo.‒ Wooooh Hinata, que bien luces con ese vestido, de veras ‒me dice en tono coqueto al ver que yo no emitía palabra ni movimiento alguno.

Algo sonrosada, no sé si por la carrera o por su facha, intento volver la conversación al cauce normal, maquinando en mi cabeza para encontrar una explicación lógicapor lo cual me había llamado.

―Naruto, ¿qué sucede?

―Aaah claro. De acuerdo, seré juez de miss Nueva York en menos de una hora, así que, ¿cuál de estos trajes te gusta más? ‒dice a la vez que hace un ademan con sus manos para mostrarme el sin fin de trajes que tiene en su closet, si es que eso se puede llamar closet, ya que más bien parecía una mini boutique.

Sin creerme lo que me acaba de preguntar, me quedo observándolo boquiabierta, sintiendo como los colores se subían a mi cara, y no por la vergüenza, sino por la cólera que me causaba ese hombre. ¡No le había pasado nada! Es que no podía creer que Naruto no supiese la correcta utilización de la palabra _emergencia_.

Intentando aguantar la furia y que esta no se hiciese evidente por el tono de mi voz, pregunte sin más.

―Dime que no me sacaste de la boda de mi primo, para preguntarme por un estúpido traje‒ dije cortante y fría.

―¿Te saliste de una boda? ‒pregunta extrañado‒¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¡que horrible!

No... Eso sí que no. No aguantaría que fuese precisamente él, la misma persona que me hiso correr como una boba hasta aquí, quien me regañase y sermonease por estar aquí.

Con el cejo más que fruncido, me atrevo a cruzar la habitación de dos grandes zancadas quedando frente a él y sin poder evitar levantar mi dedo índice apuntándolo para regañarlo cual madre hace con su hijo.

―¡Naruto, dijiste que era una emergencia! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!

―Ah, ¿así que te preocupaste por mi?, que tierna ‒dice intentando molestarme como siempre.

―¡¿Acaso no te explique que se considera una emergencia?! ‒dije ya al borde de mi paciencia.

―Si... una emergencia es un meteoro, una gran pérdida de sangre y... ¿cuál era la última?

―¡La muerte! Y tú no te estás muriendo.

En un acto casi mecánico de mi parte, me encamino a su armario para tomar el traje que a mi parecer era el mejor, además de los zapatos a juego para hacerle entrega de ellos. Después de todo ya no podría volver a la ceremonia.

―Y aprovecho de decirte que tampoco era una emergencia cuando me llamaste por una pesadilla, ni cuando interrumpiste una cena familiar para preguntar qué foto usar en la portada de una revista.

Sentado en un sillón cercano, haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño me ve sin saber que decir ante la lanzada de acusaciones que he hecho en su contra.

―Si te sirve de consuelo, voy a morir algún día ‒me dice algo molesto‒. Esta noche es importante, de veras. Representare a Uzumaki incorp. ¡Cosa que te incluye por cierto!

A espaldas de él, buscando en su gran closet una corbata que hiciese juego con el resto del traje, detengo mi accionar quedando más descolocada de lo que estoy, si es que eso fuese posible. Dando un suspiro largo y de furia contenida, cierro mis ojos sintiéndome derrotada pero a la vez decidida en la decisión que llevaba meditando desde noches atrás era ahora o nunca, toda esta charla había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso.

―Ya no me incluirá.

Aun sin darle la cara, siento como se levanta de un salto. Ante mis inesperadas palabras, podría adivinar que su rostro es de sorpresa.

―¿Que dijiste?

―Yo quiero conservar la plaza Konoha y sé que no me la darás ‒digo ya dándole la cara‒. ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí?, yo ya no puedo continuar ‒termino mi discurso sin verle a los ojos mientras alzaba un par de corbatas para que se decidiese por una.

―¿Es enserio? ‒dice en un tono que delataba su preocupación.

―Si... ‒Él se queda callado mirándome fijamente, yo rehuyó su mirada‒. Por favor considéralo mi renuncia.

Veo como de mostrarse incrédulo pasa a un rostro algo más serio e incluso molesto.

―Me parece una... ingratitud de tu parte.

―... ¿Disculpa?, ¡¿una ingratitud?!

―Exacto, te contrate sin que tuvieses experiencia corporativa, te di un departamento cercano, una linda oficina además de café de _starbucks _todas las mañanas ‒habla alto haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

―Naruto... ‒digo en tono paciente.

―¿No quieres que te molesten en una boda? Entonces por que llevas tu teléfono a ella, ¿ah? ‒dice en modo asertivo, preguntando sin querer una respuesta verdadera‒ Eso es porque te agradan las emergencias, te agrada la emoción de saber que soy yo quien podría llamarte necesitándote.

―Escucha ‒digo armándome de paciencia‒, esta decisión no tiene que ver contigo. El problema es solo mío porque por mi culpa te convertiste en un... ser egoísta y dependiente.

―¡Yo tampoco lo disfruto, de veras! ¡Antes de que entraras a mi vida era capaz de tomar decisiones por mí mismo, de pensar… y ahora ya no puedo! Soy adicto. Tengo que saber qué es lo que tú opinas ‒termina fijando sus ojos cielo en los lila míos, aun manteniendo su entrecejo fruncido.

Procesando todo lo dicho, caigo en cuenta de las declaraciones que hemos dicho y teniendo como natural reacción, mis mejillas se pintan de carmín natural. Pero aun así, y tomándole el peso a sus palabras, no puedo devolverme sobre lo que he dicho... por mas difícil que me resulte esto.

―De verdad que eres... el humano más egoísta del planeta ‒digo a modo de insulto.

―¡JA! si como no... Dime, ¿acaso conoces a todo el planeta?

Sin llegar a asombrarme de lo irreverente que puede llegar a ser en plenas discusiones, dejo una corbata azul metálico sobre su traje para irme antes de arrepentirme.

―Adiós Naruto.

―¡Espera, te faltaron los gemelos! ‒escucho como grita a mis espaldas pero yo ya estoy en el ascensor.

**.**

**.**

Ya en mi departamento, con mi ropa cómoda parecida a un pijama y sin el maquillaje y peinado de boda, no logro encontrar la mejor manera de desquitarme que con mi novio.

Claro que a través de las líneas telefónicas.

―Por fin renuncie, Kiba. ¡Me saco de la boda de Neji y Tenten! ‒decía en una especie de monologo interno.

―Entiendo... ‒sin escuchar mas palabras de su parte, decido continuar.

―Buscare trabajo en otras empresas que se dediquen a las causas comunitarias.

―Genial cariño ‒lo escucho decir de manera impaciente‒. Oye ya estamos zarpando, debo irme.

Decaída con que nuestras últimas conversaciones no duraran más de cinco minutos, no me queda más que aceptar.

―Está bien.

―Cuídate mucho.

―Si claro... ‒decía desanimada.

―Ya debo irme cariño.

―Intenta no enamorarte de alguna bióloga marina, ¿sí? ‒le digo en son de juego aunque con un dejo de verdad, en mi interior si me da miedo que esa frase se cumpla. Por su parte mi novio solo ríe.

―Claro que no. Adiós, te amo.

―Si... yo también.

Cortando la llamada y dispuesta a dormir, sentía un extraño peso tanto en mi corazón como en mi estomago.

Debía no despreciar tanto a Uzumaki, de verdad que había sido un gran jefe. No era como el típico prototipo del jefe mal humorado que solo sabia dar órdenes y gritar; nada más lejos de la realidad. Él siempre se mostraba preocupado para con sus empleados, a todos los consideraba como sus compañeros de trabajo, más que como sus subordinados. Era un gran jefe en verdad.

No me atrevía a pensar en lo aburrida que se convertiría mi vida sin sus llamadas imprevistas preguntando o diciendo cosas extrañas que por desconocido motivo lograban animarme de cierta manera. O sin esas mañanas en donde una taza de mi café preferido de starbucks me esperaba descansando en el escritorio junto con algún mensaje tonto como _"trabaja esclava"._ O sin sus improvisadas visitas a mi oficina para invitarme a almorzar o a hacer algo que lo sacara de su aburrida rutina y yo, por supuesto, encantaba lo acompañaba.

«Tonta, tonta y re tonta» me recriminaba mentalmente y no por el hecho de haber renunciado, sino por sentir algo que iba mas allá de la mera relación jerárquica jefe-empleado.

No me arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, de verdad no quería sentir eso. Todo era por un fin mayor.

Ciertamente el trabajo no era malo, la paga mucho menos; pero todo eso no valía el hecho de trabajar para Uzumaki incrop. A cambio de nada. Mi razón principal para entrar en la compañía había sido conseguir la conservación de la plaza Konoha, y, aunque me doliese admitirlo, entre más tiempo llevaba ahí, más lejano veía mi propósito.

Contactaba e intentaba consolidar citas con la asambleíta del comité de obras públicas, para lograr mover el proyecto de la compañía a otro terreno. Una vez al mes me reunía con Menma Uzumaki, el primer dueño a cargo de la empresa para gestionar los avances hechos respecto a su obra de construcción. Dirigía los fondos solidarios que la empresa donaba a distintas fundaciones entre otros muchos trabajos aparte de ser la casi segunda asistente de Naruto, todo ¿para qué? Para ver que la plaza Konoha lejos estaba de salvarse.

¿Para qué seguir fingiendo y trabajando para esa empresa, si sabía que mi petición inicial aun así no se daría?

Dando otra vuelta en la cama, intentando dejar mis pensamientos de lado, me repetía constantemente que eso era lo mejor.

Suspire. Ya el lunes a primera hora me focalizaría en encontrar un nuevo trabajo en donde estuviese a gusto. Mi vida no tenia por que detenerse por una simple renuncia.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Hola :D ¿me recuerdan? Espero que la respuesta sea un si xD como siempre digo, escusas van y vienen y la de turno ahora es que las pruebas no han cesado en la universidad :S salgo de una y entro a otra. Mis fines de semana son solo para leer material de carreta u_u _

_Pero bueno aquí me di el tiempecito para escribir el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que consideren que no quedo tan malo xD _

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dieron follow o pusieron a la historia dentro de sus favoritos :D se aprecia el que la consideren buena (?)_

_Lamento no poder entregarles una fecha exacta de actualización :S de verdad que si, pero tengan por seguro que actualizo a fines de mes y los fines de semana xD _

_Gracias por sus comentarios y no sean tacaños! Todo tipo de opinión vale la pena para mi :D_

_**Reviews:**_

**Mare-1998: **Nuestra Hinata saca sus uñas cuando se requiere xD aquí está la conti, espero que te haya gustado :D saludos!

** .37: **Hola y gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia =) saludos

**Sasuhinas fan: **Jajaja típico que pasa eso de llamar borracho jajaja y si, de verdad que este Naruto tiene problemas. Nos leemos y gracias por comentar =) saludos!

**Stopletopluto: **Gracias por tus palabras en cuanto a la adaptación ;) y en cuanto a la escena de la engrapadora… pues bueno, cuando llegue ahí vere como lo hare xD. Saludos.

**P: **Gracias y si, aunque el otro nombre me gustaba, este hace mas referencia a la película como tal. Saludos ;)

**KattytoNebel: ** Gracias por comentar! :D espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado. Saludos =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias: **Adaptación de la película "Amor a segunda vista", con algunas escenas y momentos cambiados. Un poco de Ooc por parte de los personajes.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jugando nerviosamente con mis manos y apretando mi falda ocasionalmente, intentaba encontrarle una vía de escape a mis nervios. Sé que era algo estúpido e incluso incomprensible para alguien de mi edad y profesión, pero aun así, no podía dejar de lado los nervios que me causaban el estar aquí sentada, siendo de cierta manera analizada.

El haber sido siempre la abogada de las causas solidarias o _perdidas_ como solían molestarme, y no necesariamente por el pro bono que hacen algunos abogados sino por el hecho de que de verdad me encantaba hacer ese trabajo; nunca fue necesaria tanta indumentaria para presentar mi trabajo. El hecho de haber salido titulada de una universidad tan prestigiosa como lo era Oxford, me daba la ventaja necesaria de no necesitar papeles extras, entrevistas o referencias para quedarme con el puesto que buscaba, después de todo los abogados de universidades prestigiosas no se encontraban haciendo fila para dichos trabajos.

He ahí la razón por la cual estaba tan nerviosa.

Nunca me había enfrentado a una entrevista estrictamente formal para algún trabajo que requería mostrar un curriculum lleno de experiencia en las grandes firmas y bufet de abogados tan conocidos dentro de la ciudad de Nueva York. Tenía experiencia, sí; después de todo si había trabajado todos esos años, no era una vaga, por dios. No obstante sabia que dicho trabajo _social _no era el buscado o ideal para empresas de este tipo, y a pesar de ser una firma pequeña, si era de renombre.

Movía las manos alisando mi plisada falta en un intento por calmar mis nervios y secar mis sudadas manos al ver cómo es que el hombre moreno frente a mi comenzaba a leer mi escasa experiencia dentro de las contadas hojas de mi curriculum.

Respire hondamente en un intento por calmarme.

Ahora y pensándolo bien, no sabía el por qué de mis repentinos nervios, el trabajo que solicitaba no era en nada distinto al hecho anteriormente. Había trabajado en Uzumaki corp., codo a codo con ambos herederos, trabajando y siguiéndole el ritmo a Menma, el hombre conocido dentro del medio como frívolo, controlador, temido y respetado por sus pares debido a su estricto carácter; además de haber sido la opinologa, ayudante y seudo secretaria de Naruto, el amigo y colega de todos como lo solían llamar dentro del área.

Deteniéndome a pensar en mi desempeño anterior, y cuán bien lo había hecho en una empresa de renombre y envergadura como lo era Uzumaki corp., ¿por qué me encontraba nerviosa e impaciente por una simple entrevista de trabajo? Si había podido con ese trabajo, podría con cualquier cosa, de eso estaba segura.

Teniendo mi autoestima en alto respecto a mi trabajo, deje atrás las dudas junto con el nervioso juego de mis manos sobre mí ya arrugada falda, posicionando ambas entrelazadas y descansando sobre el escritorio frente a mí, consiguiendo verme más tranquila y profesional con dicha nueva actitud, dirigiéndome de manera más segura al hombre del otro lado del escritorio que esperaba una respuesta de mi.

—Busco nuevos retos y sé que su compañía maneja casos públicos y privados, es por eso que estoy aquí −termine diciendo con una tranquila y leve sonrisa.

─Hinata, su expediente de estudios ciertamente es impresionante… sin embargo, nosotros mantenemos muchos negocios con Uzumaki corp. −menciona el hombre a modo de disculpas.

─Lo sé y con mayor razón puedo serles de utilidad, ¿no cree?

─Señorita Hyuuga −el hombre apoya gran parte de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio adoptando una pose más seria con eso−, Naruto Uzumaki llamo en la mañana y me informo que usted es indispensable dentro de su organización.

Ante tales palabras solo pude quedarme de piedra. _Indispensable _fueron sus exactas palabras exactas. Él había dicho que era indispensable para su organización... ¡pero qué sarta de mentiras! ¡Lo único indispensable para ese infantil y dependiente Uzumaki era mi opinión sobre todo lo que hacía, sin contar el hecho de que me tratase como su ayudante personal, secretara, acompañante o algo por el estilo!

Ante la clara mentira, aun no decidía si por parte de Uzumaki o por el hombre aquí presente, solo pude articular un sarcástico "aja"

─Lo siento, pero no estamos contratando por ahora −dijo él.

─Entonces, ¿por qué es que accedió a verme?

El hombre revolviéndose incomodo en su asiento, toma su tiempo para responder.

─Lo cierto es que somos socios de construcciones Suna y...

─Y hacen miles de negocios con bienes raíces Uzumaki, ¿no es así?

Solo una sonrisa fingida por su parte falto para que me diese cuenta de lo que ocurría. Dando por terminada la entrevista, respire hondo cerrando mis ojos por unos segundos, para luego levantarme con la frente en alto, tomar mi maletín y salir rápida pero respetuosamente de aquella oficina. «No importa», me dije a mi misma, después de todo aun tenía dos entrevistas más a las cuales acudir, ¿qué tan similares podrían ser los resultados?

─Lo siento, pero el señor Uzumaki llamo y...

─No quiere que me contrate, ¿cierto?

Sin más el nuevo entrevistador sonríe al igual que el anterior, mostrándome cual era su respuesta definitiva y el que no se arriesgaría al contratar a una desempleada de Uzumaki corp. Con un suspiro derrotado me dispongo a irme del lugar, sintiendo con aquella marcha como es que mis fuerzas y seguridad inicial se estaban yendo abajo.

─El abogado que pensaba renunciar, lo reconsidero y…

─¿Cuando llamo Uzumaki? −dije cortante notando como mi tono de voz ya no era tan paciente como antes. El hombre frente a mi río quedamente.

─El señor Uzumaki no ha llamado, señorita Hyuu...

─¿Cuando? –demande, usando un tono de lo más desconocido en mi.

─Hace una hora –responde el hombre sin rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo esperaba esa respuesta para levantarme, tomar mis cosas y salir hecha una furia. No solía ser cortante, directa ni mucho menos mal educada, pero este día en particular estaba colocando a prueba mi paciencia. Me estaban colmando los nervios y dejándome cada vez mas enfadada con las nada solidarias circunstancias, y más aun con el hombre encargado de hacer todas esas gestiones tras bambalinas.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para decidirme a ir al único lugar en donde sabía que podría descargar toda mi rabia y frustración.

**.**

**.**

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer ese día a decir verdad, sin embargo para mí era mucho más importante el pasarme la mañana llamando a las principales empresas y bufets de abogados asociados a la nuestra, con tal de asegurar que mis planes siguiesen el curso deseado. El papeleo correspondiente para hoy podría esperar para más tarde, incluso para mañana u otro día, ¡eso no importa! Lo importante ahora era que ya había hecho lo mío y movido algunas piezas por aquí, por allá y listo. Solo faltaba que dichas piezas cayeran por su propio peso siguiendo mis instrucciones y palabras al pie de la letra.

Incorporándome de un rápido movimiento, siento como mi cuerpo se queja con un leve dolor en mis hombros, cuellos y demás extremidades. La tensión acumulada y la postura poco económica con la que me había encontrado hablando por teléfono hacia un rato, no hicieron más que brindarme tensión innecesaria.

Acariciando mi hombro por sobre la camisa y saco, intente darle algo de alivio a mis adoloridos músculos, pero dicha acción solo logro el necesitar más de aquella caricia. Pensándolo bien, un pequeño masaje en esos momentos no me vendría mal, no me vendría nada de mal.

Llamando a mis acostumbradas masajistas a la oficina, Coni y Carla comienzan a instalar la camilla y demás implementos, dándome un divisor de ambientes para sacarme la ropa más cómodamente y a la vista de nadie. Listo y usando nada más que una toalla amarrada a la cintura, estaba dispuesto al relajo, entregándome por completo a las caricias y cuidados que me brindaban las manos de mis dos expertas masajistas, esas chicas sí que sabían atacar y deshacer los puntos de mayor tensión.

─Oh si, justo ahí chicas, justo ahí –solté ya completamente entregado a las suaves, pero firmes caricias que ambas mujeres le brindaban a mis tensos músculos, relajándome a tal extremo de estar entrando poco a poco a un estado de duerme vela. No obstante, el tener el cuerpo relajado y la mente calmada, no dejaba al margen mi sentido auditivo, llegando a distinguir entre todo el bullicio exterior, a unos fuertes y rápidos tacones próximos a la entrada de mi oficina, deteniéndose de pronto solo para abrir sin ninguna delicadeza las puertas caoba de mi oficina, sin llegarle a importar el que estuviese ocupado con trabajo o siendo consentido como era mi real caso.

─¡Asegúrense de masajearle los cuernos y pesuñas también!

«…Maldición» pensé al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Hinata Hyuuga, exasperada y hecha una verdadera furia. Realmente estaba en problemas.

Ante la clara molestia de Hinata y lo embarazoso de la situación, mis dos masajistas deciden retirarse a un extremo de la oficina y permanecer en completo silencio, permitiendo que me levantase para enfrentar y controlar, de algún modo, a la fiera Hyuuga.

─¡Nadie quiere contratarme y todo por tu culpa! −la escuche decir fuerte y claro, pasando por alto el que estaba haciendo una escena en frente de otras personas.

─No se dé que hablas −dije lo más calmado y desinteresado que pude, sabiendo que su discurso no había acabado.

─¡Llamaste a todos los despachos legales que hay en Nueva York, diciendo que no me contraten alegando quien sabe que motivo!

─No es cierto. No llame a los pequeños, ya que sabía que irías por las grandes firmas –me encogí de hombros como si nada.

Viendo como el carmín que tanto extrañaba volvía a decorar sus mejillas por una razón completamente ajena a la vergüenza, mis dos masajistas se acercan a ella en un intento por apaciguar sus ánimos.

─Señorita Hyuuga, permítanos trabajar en usted. Se ve bastante tensa.

─¡No me gusta que personas extrañas me toquen! –suelta sin medir su furia mal dirigida, dejando a las pobres chicas algo asustadas, tanto así como para irse en esos mismos instantes−. Lo siento, se que hacen un excelente trabajo, es solo que… yo... –comienza a balbucear apenada por haber tratado mal a personas que no tenían culpa o implicancia en sus asuntos. Por mi parte solo pude reír internamente, Hinata nunca cambiaria esa forma educada de ser a pesar de las circunstancias. Pero ese no era un momento para admirar ni para reír a costa de la personalidad de Hyuuga, debía tocar un punto importante y con eso hacerle frente a sus acusaciones.

─Está bien, está bien −dije colocándome de frente y con su contrato en mano−. Escucha, tienes un contrato que dice que trabajaras hasta que el proyecto de los condominios finalice, es decir hasta que se complete su construcción. Por lo que, hasta que eso no pase, no podrás trabajar en otro lado.

Viendo su semblante de total asombro ante mis palabras, y sonrojada hasta las ojeras al tenerme de pecho descubierto y sin nada más que una toalla, veo como a pesar de estar algo nerviosa y cohibida, mantiene su semblante serio y mirada firme en mi, lista para hacer cualquier protesta que considere adecuada.

─Eso no puede ser… yo…

─ Exacto, tú misma lo redactaste y eres la mejor en eso –mi sonrisa no podía ser de otra cosa que victoria. ´

Su rostro sonrojado, no sé si de furia al verse pillada, vergüenza al tenerme semi desnudo o ambas, no tenia precio alguno, de veras. Sin darme por satisfecho, no pude evitar continuar con mis reflexiones en voz alta.

─Ahora, yo creo que inconscientemente lo redactaste así porque no deseabas irte, de veras... ¿qué tal te conozco, eh? −dije autosuficiente cruzándome de brazos y ganándome un puchero de lo más adorable de su parte.

«Jaque mate, Hinata»

**.**

**.**

─El contrato no tiene salida, está muy bien redactado la verdad −dijo mi madre en modo de alabanza por el teléfono−. Te felicito hija − yo solo pude colocar mis ojos en blanco.

─Mamá quiero deshacerlo, no busco halagos.

─No sé por qué entraste a trabajar con Uzumaki y mas firmando algo así −dice mi padre en un claro tono de reproche, lo conocía bastante bien como para adivinar también que se encontraba de pie, cruzado de brazos y con el seño más que fruncido.

Suspire quedamente, apartando el teléfono para que ellos no me escucharan, después de todo padre tenía razón. Y es que no lo podía creer, ¡como haber pasado por alto algo tan obvio y explicito en mi contrato!, mas importante aun; como haber sido tan ilusa respecto a las condiciones que _yo misma _había puesto en mi futuro contrato. Simplemente era para darme de golpes contra la pared. No dejaba de sorprenderme lo ilusa, olvidadiza, torpe y despistada que podía llegar a ser algunas veces.

Con voz calmada y monótona, seguí con la conversación.

─Padre, entre a trabajar allí pensando que las cosas serian distintas. Pensé que con eso ayudaría a los demás.

─Pues yo me hubiese retirado a ayuda legal si fuese tú. Ahora estas atrapada en un contrato hecho por ti misma.

─Ya se los dije, con esos recursos puedo hacer lo que quiera. Uzumaki corp. Tiene varias y buenas conexiones con ayudas legarles; puedo hacer de todo ahí.

─Si, pero siendo abogada, no la asistente personal del malcriado ese.

Sin más que encontrarle la razón a las palabras de mi padre me deje caer derrotada sobre mi escritorio de trabajo.

─Ya no se qué hacer.

─Y si no puedes renunciar, ¿por qué no simplemente haces las cosas mal y que te despidan? –suelta mi madre, con su característico desinterés al decir una opinión dentro de una discusión mantenida con mi padre, sabiendo de ante mano que esta no sería tomada en serio. Sin embargo, y por esta vez, mi madre no había dicho algo tan descabellado como suponía. Ridícula o no, eso podría ser la solución a mi dilema.

«¡Bingo!»

**.**

**.**

Sabía que Hinata probable estuviese enojada, triste y frustrada consigo misma tanto como conmigo, comprobando esto último al ver como el día anterior me había arrebatado el contrato de las manos y salir más enojada de cómo entro; por lo que daba por sentado que no entraría por esa puerta con una sonrisa radiante y siendo educada como de costumbre.

Ya me comenzaba a colocar impaciente tras llevarla esperando alrededor de treinta minutos, y más aun junto a la siempre agradable compañía de mi hermano Menma Uzumaki y su molesto trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de comprobar la hora en su reloj de muñeca cada molesto segundo que pasaba, sumando además su rostro de hastió habitual y el hecho de que repiqueteara incesantemente sus dedos de manera rítmica sobre el escritorio frente a él.

─En cualquier momento llegara, estoy seguro −dije con mi acostumbrada sonrisa acentuando el poco convencimiento que tenía en mis propias palabras, mientras que Menma solo me responde volteando su silla hacia el ventanal tras de sí, ignorándome olímpicamente con dicho acto.

Solté un bufido molesto ya contagiándome del hastió de mi hermano.

Moví la silla giratoria en dirección a la puerta principal, impacientemente a la espera de que la figura de Hinata apareciese por ella en cualquier momento, hasta que, por fin y como si de una invocación se tratase, aparece apurada, con su cabello desarreglado por la corrida y ni más ni menos que con una sonrisa algo boba en su rostro.

─¡Buenos días chicos! −saluda alegre.

Apenas y dijo tales palabras, la sonrisa formada en mis labios ante su llegada, desapareció casi al instante. Estaba soñando algo... escandalosa a decir verdad. ¿Se encontraría bien? Menma ante su llegada y posterior saludo solo se le queda viendo con el cejo fruncido con algo de sorpresa ante la inusual manera de saludar de Hyuuga.

─Lamento la tardanza, ya saben cómo es una chica para arreglarse –carcajeo sonando exagerada al momento de tomar asiento frente a Menma y junto a mí. Mi hermano solo dibujo una sonrisa que quería parecer paciente a la vez que cerraba sus ojos pidiendo calma mental, supuse.

─Descuida, acabamos de llegar −digo en modo de salvavidas a Hinata, que a pesar de la tensión en el ambiente se seguía mostrando como si nada. Yo solo deseaba que se acabara pronto la importante junta entre los tres.

─Si, acabamos de llegar... hace 45 minutos –dice mi hermano sin disimular su áspero tono de voz, y ella sin inmutarse, incluso ampliando su sonrisa.

─Bien, tenemos el proyecto de los condominios y necesitamos publicidad, tal vez con el apoyo de... −comienza diciendo Menma con ambas manos juntas y apoyadas en el escritorio. Yo siguiendo atento cada palabra, mientras que Hinata...

Volteando a verla noto como es que el discurso de Menma se detiene abruptamente al mismo tiempo en que doy crédito a lo que está haciendo en esos momentos. Ella cual niña pequeña por primera vez en la oficina de su padre, comienza a dar vueltas a velocidad moderada en la silla del escritorio, riendo ocasionalmente pareciendo una completa lunática, ¡se estaba comportando como una niña de 4 años! Y yo ya sospechaba que camino era el que estaba tomando todo ese espectáculo frente a ambos, y aunque la mirada de Menma era de total desconcierto y furia con una pequeña venita saltando en su frente, por mi parte no pude evitar mirarla con un dejo de sonrisa ante lo extremista de su plan.

Verdaderamente era algo ridículo todo aquello. Gracioso pero ridículo.

Detengo con una mano la silla giratoria de Hinata ante la mirada reprobatoria de ella y la paciencia llevada al borde de mi hermano. Con mi mano libre le indico que continúe con la información.

─Ok… Esta publicidad la conseguiremos mediante ciertos esbozos de trabajadores locales...

─¡Genial! −dice Hinata en un pequeño grito, mostrándose entusiasta de más.

─Si... alguna idea... ¿Hermano? −casi escupe la última palabra.

─Si...aamm... teníamos algunas ideas ¿cierto Hinata? −digo volteando a verle, a la espera de que dejase… de inflar globos con su goma de mascar, para que por fin contribuyese con alguna opinión coherente. Sin embargo ella se rehusaba en abandonar su estúpido plan.

─Hola –dice con su vista fija en Menma, como si esperase un saludo real de su parte, sin importarle que este ultimo estuviese al borde del colapso y taladrándola con su potente mirada.

Eso era todo, esa había sido la gota que rebalso el llenado vaso.

Levantándome airoso y ya sintiendo como la furia me embargaba al ver arruinada la reunión además de ya ver cómo es que este me sermonearía de lo lindo por la actitud mostrada por Hinata, la tomo del brazo sin delicadeza alguna para llevármela fuera de la oficina, mientras esta como una muñeca de trapo me sigue sin poner resistencia alguna. Ignorando monumentalmente a Menma aun tras su escritorio, camino fuera de la oficina con la Hyuuga a rastras.

─Me pareció una excelente reunión. Deberías organizar mas así, me divertí en serio −escucho como es que sigue hablando como una niña mientras camino con ella prisionera del brazo por los pasillos de la empresa.

─Patético.

─¿Que es patético?

─Tu lo eres −le digo encarándola−. Te conozco Hinata, conozco a lo que estás jugando.

─¿Jugando? Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

─Crees que si dejas de hacer tu trabajo y te burlas de Menma, este te va a despedir −dije firme sin atreverme a estar enojado del todo con ella−. Pero déjame decirte que eso no te va a funcionar, a mi no me molesta que seas infantil, de hecho me divierte mucho el cómo lo intentas.

Veo como es que ella estaba a punto de protestar, con su rostro enojado y algo apenado, hasta que toda su atención de momento se va al entorno, haciendo virar su vista lenta y disimuladamente por el recinto, invitándome junto con mi curiosidad innata a hacer lo mismo. Todos y cada uno de los trabajadores circundantes estaban al pendiente de nuestra charla, algunos más disimulados que otros seguían con lo suyo mirando ocasionalmente a nuestra dirección, mientras que otros ni se molestaban en ocultar su interés.

Sin previo aviso y sin que me diese cuenta de algo, siento un fuerte agarre de las manos femeninas, las mismas que sin mediar fuerza alguna toma de mi corbata y entra conmigo a rastras a la primera puerta que ve, el baño de hombres. Por fortuna para ambos, este se encontraba vacío.

Deteniéndome tantito a pensar en lo sugerente que podría parecer dicha acción para alguien ajeno que estuviese viendo esto, me atreví a reír quedamente, había extrañado la forma algo torpe y precipitada que tenia Hinata al momento de hacer las cosas. Por su parte mi compañera no tenía ni dejo de sonrisa o de gesto divertido en su rostro como yo, sino que todo lo contrario. Más bien se veía afligida y preocupada por algo.

─Naruto, es que yo ya no lo soporto –comenzó diciendo haciendo más evidente su aflicción−. No logro dormir bien porque me llamas a altas horas preguntando cualquier cosa −me dice desahogándose más que enumerando mis crímenes−, y si no lo haces, duermo a saltos pensando en que el teléfono sonara en cualquier momento. ¡Pienso en ti hasta cuando me ducho!

Y apenas salieron esas palabras de su boca, Hinata rápidamente comienza a sonrojarse y a mirarme nerviosa ante su inesperada declaración. Yo por el otro lado me seguía manteniendo atento y algo sorprendido ante lo dicho, dibujando una de mis sugerentes sonrisas para solo colocarla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. ¡Como había echado en menos el molestarla con cosas así! Retomando su compostura, y desviando su mirada, aclara su garganta para retomar su interrumpido discurso.

─No creas que es de una forma... bonita. El punto es que estoy tan distraída que olvido si me lave el cabello y termino haciéndolo dos veces. Además, ¡hoy es el primer día que no me esfuerzo en mi trabajo y odio esa sensación! –termina de hablar, ofuscada de tanto explicar y mover sus manos en la acción. Francamente no podía reírme ni hacer broma de eso, ella se estaba abriendo conmigo y colocando los puntos que le molestaban de mí de una manera sincera, como para que yo saliera con una de mis bromas. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

─Ya no te llamare, de veras.

─Si lo harás, lo sabes −dice ella cansada y sin mirarme.

─Si, si lo hare − ¿a quién engañaba? Si bien tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no aguantaría mucho sin llamarla.

─Creo que tu y yo no podremos seguir viéndonos Naruto... −dice soltando un repentino suspiro.

Por un instante ante sus palabras me quede frio.

Ella... ¿acaso ella estaba terminando conmigo, a pesar de lo que decía su contrato? ¿Sería eso posible?, ¿Hinata seguiría trabajando en la empresa pero sin verme? No sabía el porqué pero pensar en aquella posibilidad me dejo con un nudo en el estomago. No quería perder a Hinata, y no solo porque mantenía el status que Uzumaki corp. se merecía al ser una extraordinaria abogada, sino mas bien porque no podía imaginarme esa monótona rutina de oficina que llevaba sin esas salidas esporádicas en las que la llevaba casi por obligación, haciéndola reír con mis ocurrencias y distintas bromas.

Estaba amarrado de manos y pies.

Solo había una cosa por hacer, a pesar de que esta no me lograba convencer completamente, pero este no era un momento para ser egoísta, después de todo Hinata me caía bien, no podía mantenerla como una prisionera, triste y amargada cuando sabía que la prefería sonriendo tímida y siguiéndome el juego en cada cosa que inventada o panorama que tenía para el día. Suelto un suspiro derrotado dispuesto a rendirme.

─Bien, tú ganas. Quédate hasta conseguir un remplazo para tu puesto −digo con desgana volteando frustrado a afirmarme del lava manos evitando mi derrota.

Sin saber qué cara tenia Hinata, dirijo una mirada disimulada a su dirección, pero antes de darme cuenta siento como sus delicados brazos se entornan alrededor de mi cintura y su cuerpo apoyado de lleno en mi espalda.

─Te prometo que conseguiré a alguien mucho mejor que yo −dice en un tono más alegre y sin deshacer el apretado abrazo.

─Aja –emito en contestación, sin ganas e interés. Seguía sin estar convencido del todo en lo que acababa de decir.

─Tendrás a alguien con experiencia corporativa, ya lo veras.

─Hmp −digo volteando mi rostro con fingida molestia, al menos para mí, ya que sigo sintiendo como las manos de Hinata se aprietan más a mí.

Girando y teniéndola de frente al fin compruebo lo que su tono de voz me confirmaba. La veo tan feliz y encantadora, que logro fácilmente contagiarme.

─Gracias Naruto –me dice de corazón y acto seguido se abalanza nuevamente a mí, acomodándome y recibiéndola en el acto.

Sintiéndola en ese estrecho abrazo, extrañamente cómodo y cálido, nos quedamos así unos segundos, sin hablar y sin hacer nada más que mantener el contacto, sintiendo como ella oculta su rostro en mi pecho y yo sintiendo el aroma de su cabello y unas ganas increíbles de acariciarlo. Para fortuna- o desgracia- ella lentamente se separa de mí, dejándome con la mirada fija en sus ojos lila y a ella con sus mejillas de ese tono carmín que tanto había echado en menos. Estando a unos escasos centímetros podía identificar claramente su perfume, ligero pero con un toque dulce.

─Maldición −escucho como la puerta se cierra, volteando a ver al recién llegado idéntico a mí, a excepción del cabello negro además de su rostro comúnmente hastiado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y como si nos estuviésemos quemando por la cercanía del otro, ambos nos distanciamos de una gran zancada antes de que Menma apareciera de lleno en la escena, sin embargo el fue más rápido que nosotros. Alzando una ceja al pillarnos aquí encerrados y sumamente cerca, yo me dedico a dar rápidas explicaciones, con mi común falta de elocuencia debido a los nervios, mientras que mi compañera muda de momento se ve bastante azorada y ocultando la mirada con su flequillo,

─¡Menma! Nosotros solo estábamos... −pero antes de terminar de hablar, mi hermano nuevamente con su falta de respeto hacia mí se voltea sin importarle un comino lo que tengo para decirle.

─Tsk. Entrare cuando terminen lo suyo −y se retira sin mediar una palabra más, dejándonos a Hinata y a mi sumidos en un incomodo silencio.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hasta aquí.

Bueno, me queda una semana de vacaciones y no me enorgullece decir que mis escritos están al día, estoy más lenta que una tortuga, caracol o cualquier animalito lento que se les ocurra ¿será la falta de inspiración? Eso no lo sé, solo espero que sea transitoria y que doña inspiración se digne a hacerme una visita pronto porque aquí sentada la espero. Si la ven díganle que no dude en pasarse por aquí.

Espero que la historia, siendo una adaptación, este bien encaminada y se puedan imaginar las escenas con estos nuevos personajes. =)

Como siempre! Agradezco montones y de corazón a todos los que pasan a leer, le dan follow y/o favorito a la historia, se aprecia que les guste ;)

En cuanto a mis otras historias, créanme que estoy trabajando en todas un poquito (tal vez es por eso que no logro avanzar mucho… ._.) Bueno para aquellos lectores que también escriben, un consejito sobre qué hacer con esto, no vendría mal :D

**Reviews**

_**Mare-1998: **_Tan cabezota, tan Naruto, pero considero que sus metidas de pata hace la historia mas entretenida, no crees? Lamento entregar la actualización casi con dos meses de retraso pero hela aquí xD saludos!

_**Kumikoson4: **_Hola y muchas gracias por tus palabras :D de verdad me alegra saber que con tu regreso a este tipo de historias, te haya agradado la mía, además del tipo de redacción que uso, no es perfecta pero bueno, la practica hace al maestro creo yo. Se que sonara extraño pero créeme que a mi tampoco me gustaba esta pareja jajaja la personalidad de Naruto la encontraba/encuentro infantil y a Hinata muy tímida y sumisa pero eso! Fue lo que me llamo la atención y me gusta la conbi: los opuestos se atraen y helos aquí jajaja xD y claro que te recomiendo fics de estos dos, ya que tengo algunas –varias- historias que se han convertido en mis favoritas, espero que también te agraden alguna de las otras que he escrito ;D saludos!

_**The joker: **_gracias :D me alegra saber que te guste la historia, ya no queda mucho para terminarla, estimo que a lo ams será hasta el capitulo 10, y la idea de un Naruto celoso, no esta mal ;D jajaj saludos!

_**Udia Uchiha: **_Jajaja me alegro saber que esta adaptación de la peli te guste –no se cómo llego la idea a mi cabeza para hacerla, la verdad xD- aquí está la conti! Espero que te guste este capítulo también ;) saludos!


End file.
